The Unlawful Siege
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Obi-Wan has left the Jedi Order for Mandalore. His decision leaves causes catastrophic ripples across the Galaxy. His former padawan is thrust far more responsibility for a young man. The balance of the war tips. The Council screeches. Death Watch gains power. The Dark Side laughs. (The sequel to "Kadavo to Naboo," a "Secrets of the Negotiatior" story.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Mace is coming in twenty - why don't you have clothes on?!"

Anakin jumped, barely catching the towel around his waist while he turned around. An undignified splutter left his lips. "Can you not - I just finished a shower!"

Padmé gave a sigh, slouching in her wheelchair and crossing her arms. She had to chuckle a but when her mostly naked husband knelt in front of her. "What?"

"You rolled over my trousers."

"What - oh my God, Anakin!" Padmé gave a growl and pushed backwards, rolling out of the room and muttering to herself.

Anakin took his trousers from the floor, looking after her before sighing. He dressed quickly, running a hand through his wet hair.

There were voices outside the bedroom, loud and gay. The mood in the apartment had been much happier in the past few days. No one staff member had been told about this meeting, though they knew something important was happening if Mace Windu was coming for lunch and Anakin wasn't panicking (too much, that is).

He glanced into the mirror in the 'fresher, trying to keep calm. It was so _weird, _having a Jedi that _wasn't _Bant or Aayla or Quinlan, Obi-Wan, or Kit in their apartment…

Shaking his head, Anakin left the bedroom. He didn't know how to feel towards Mace these past few weeks, especially with the Hardeen debacle.

Mace _chose _to lie to him.

... Obi-Wan chose to lie to him.

Yes, the Chancellor could have died had the plot not gone through but surely... surely there was another way.

One that broke less hearts and made the public less angry at the Jedi, at the Republic, the war effort.

He strode down the hall, glancing at empty bedrooms and then stepping into the small room he had taken over as a workshop. It was filled with odd and ends of wire and trinkets and half finished projects. There was a model of the current Jedi cruiser - he had been the lead architect and engineer - and held it gently. It was insane he spent more time on the cruiser than his home now.

"Ani?"

Anakin glanced over, seeing his wife in the hallway. The stairs into the workshop prevented her from coming further.

"Mace is here. He's in the dining room."

He nodded, putting down the ship and following her. It was impossible to figure out his emotions.

He nearly ran into Padmé's wheelchair when she stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Anakin…" Padme sighed, biting her lip a moment. "Be angry at Master Windu if you need to be - but we need help. _I _need his help."

Anakin sighed, glancing away from her harsh stare. Folding his arms over his chest, he kept quiet for a moment. There were so many twists and anger and hurt to think clearly. "He lied Me - "

"You're blaming him for Obi-Wan's actions. I can't say Obi-Wan did the right thing - but he was thinking of Satine. His...his family...Anakin, I know you love him. I know you're hurt - but I cannot help you anymore than you let me."

Shaking her head, Padme reached out and grasped his organic hand, kissing it gently. "I can handle the meeting if you cannot - do what you need to do Ani."

"I'll...give me a minute."

Padme nodded, trying to smile. She pushed her wheelchair back, turning around in the hallway. She rolled down the hall, heading into the parlor room.

"Master Windu!" He heard her great cheerfully. "It's been awhile."

Mace chuckled, murmuring something inaudible.

Anakin leaned against the wall, breathing out harshly and tipping his head back. He studied the scenes on the ceiling - the waves and aquatic life. There was not a single Gungan in the scene. It was a little disturbing, how even Naboo claimed to be so accepting and yet they were faced with this.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he tried to even out his breathing.

* * *

Obi-Wan knocked on the door of her office gently, then shook his head when he heard no reply. The office was near the Prime Minister's and members of various council and clan members, mainly for convenience. He palmed open the door, thankful she hadn't locked him out. That hadn't happened since they were in their twenties, though he always thought it would.

"Hey beautiful."

It took a second for Satine to glance upwards, though a bright smile crossed her face when she noticed him. Her blonde hair was messy, falling out of its bun. Mascara was smeared around her eyes, with her lipstick fading. There were still bags under her eyes, from nights of pain and tears and exhaustion.

She tilted her head up when he reached her, accepting his kiss. "I probably look like a mess."

He leaned against the desk and raised his eyebrows. "How do I respond to that without being in trouble?"

Satine laughed, then gestured to the pile of flimsi in front of her. "This is over three weeks of not being in office."

"Mmm hmm - but it is nearly midnight and I'd like my partner to myself for a few hours. I'm pretty sure everything will be there when you come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's my first official day back." Satine wrinkled her nose. "We have to do a fancy-ass ceremony at the end of the day transferring rule back to me."

"Broadcasted?"

"Yep."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes while she stood and began to gather flimsi into piles - some to file, some to shred, and most to read tomorrow. "Please tell me you will have sufficient guards - I don't exactly want to head back to the hospital."

"Well then you're in luck." She patted his chest and strode to the filing cabinet. "You can me my Jedi protector."

"What are we doing, role-playing?"

Satine snorted, tucking the flimsi into their proper files. She went back to her desk, grasping the pile to shred and handing it to him - he was beside the shredder anyways. A loud whirring sound filled the air for a moment.

Obi-Wan took the plates and cups that were on the desk and moved outside, placing them on a cart. The halls were quiet this time of night, with only a few offices lit. There were few guards as well. _That'll have to change._

"Ready?" Satine asked brightly, stepping out and locking the door behind her. She was still moving a bit stiff, though much better than three weeks ago. Linking arms, they walked down the hall and turned a right, towards the lift.

"What did you do today?" Satine asked, noticing he was wearing his Jedi robes. He had more and more civilian clothes the past few weeks. It was rather weird to see -

Obi-Wan sighed, stopping at the lift and hitting the down button. He worried his lip a moment, ignoring her gentle squeeze of his arm. It was nice to see him with a bit of a beard again, though it had a bit more gray in it now.

The lift dinged.

They stepped in and hit the floor that her bed chamber was on.

"...I had to have a meeting with Master Yoda. He…wasn't happy. At all."

"About you leaving? Or your suggestion that Anakin take your place?"

"Both… but I talked to Depa, it sounds like most of the Council will rule in his favor. He will add a fresh voice to the stagnant voices."

Satine didn't say anything, simply leaning over and rested her head on his shoulder. The past few weeks - from the Hardeen mission to the miscarriage - had changed his view of the war and the Jedi dramatically.

Not that she wasn't glad either happened, it was an interesting shift.

She wondered how much it had changed her as well…

* * *

"Well the health information is being transferred, as well as medications and financials."

Padmé gave a sigh of relief, rubbing her hand and grimacing a bit. She shook her head when her husband made to get up. "I'm fine Ani."

Anakin rolled his eyes affectionately, sitting back down. He noticed the Jedi Master glancing between them in confusion and explained: "I was gonna grab her wrist braces."

"Ah - please, do what you need to do." Mace pulled a grim smile while Teckla came in and began to clear the plates. "I am the last person to judge about this stuff."

"How long will 'this stuff' take to process?" Anakin leaned back in his seat. "It has to be a different process because I'm not a Temple worker or a Council member."

"Not necessarily. This department works seperate of the Republic. They receive a certain amount of funds a year from charities - which often isn't used fully because of its lack of use - and distribute it as needed. It doesn't discriminate who requests to use it. Anyone in the Temple can sign up for it, but... it's hard to find someone who knows how to navigate the process."

"Really?" Anakin glanced at his wife, who looked intrigued. "Why is it so hidden?"

"...if the Republic caught wind of this, it would be an outrage."

"Why?"

Padmé touched his arm. "Because the Jedi serve the Republic...to have something like this indicates they wish to be secular and independent."

Anakin scoffed. "Politics shouldn't be in healthcare."

"Agreed." Mace shook his head when Teckla came in and gestured to fill his teacup. "But to answer your question Anakin - it takes about two to three weeks. You might have to have a few meetings, but I want to say that your debt will be next to nothing this time next month, if they can argue it - and they should, no problem."

Padmé's shoulders relaxed. She squeezed her husband's hand, disregarding the desire to not show emotion in front of a Jedi.

Mace noticed, then took his datapad and rose. "Anakin - could you walk me to my speeder by any chance? I parked in the garage."

Anakin glanced at his wife, who gave a small nod. He rose, the Jedi Master at his heels.

"Thank you so much Mace." Padmé shook his hand, then nodded at her husband. "You have helped us so much. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

Anakin opened his mouth, then shook his head and glanced away. He gave a gesture to the Jedi Master, allowing them to walk out together. It was surreal, having his two worlds collide more than ever.

The silence between them wasn't exactly tense while they walked the halls of the 500 Republica, but it wasn't quite comfortable either. It was just so...weird. All of it.

The halls were empty. Anakin came to the lift, pressing the button down.

"Anakin...I need to tell you something."

"...is it about Obi-Wan?"

"You've heard from him?" Mace asked, nodding when he was allowed into the lift first. "We have had barely any correspondence."

Anakin pressed the ground level, pressing his lips together. "...how much do you know about his... situation?"

"Enough to know it broke his heart." Mace sighed, remembering the pain on the younger Jedi's face, the grief that could be felt long after he left the atmosphere. "Obi-Wan was devastated about the loss of his child. He...has always wanted to leave the Order - in my opinion, this tragedy allowed him to understand what he truly holds dear."

"...what?" Anakin turned, raising his eyebrows. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Obi-Wan...his life is the Order."

"It's the lie he tells himself."

The lift pinged. Senator Chuchi stepped in, giving a sheepish grin. She raised her hands and backed out, her jewelry twinkling and a deep indigo blush on her cheeks. "I'll take the next lift - I've been around Ahsoka long enough to know Jedi business when I see it."

They nodded in thanks, allowing the door to close.

Shaking his head, Anakin turned to the Master of the Order. "Obi-Wan has always to strive to be the perfect Jedi - "

"This conversation is for you and Obi-Wan - it is not my place. However, Obi-Wan is not what I need to discuss with you."

The lift pinged, and then opened to ground level. It was slightly more busy, and they found a bench to sit on before heading to the hangar.

Anakin frowned, leaning forward. "What? What is it?"

Mace sighed, scratching at his chin. "You have had control of the Third Systems Army for a few months."

"Yeah...but that was temporary - "

"No." Mace held up his hand when he received a confused face. "Obi-Wan submitted his resignation to the Order this morning."

"WHAT?" Anakin stood, nearly running into a Senatorial aide when he began to pace. He muttered an apology, running a hand through his hair and closed his eyes a moment. Though his lips were moving, he was speaking in Huttese.

"Anakin, my primary language is Basic. I - "

Giving a shaking breath, Anakin leaned against the wall next to the Master of the Order. "Sorry - Obi-Wan gave his resignation? Surely only to the Council, not the war or - "

"Everything." Mace dug out the datapad he had used at the Skywalker-Naberrie household and flicked through a few files before finding what he was looking for. He handed it to Anakin, watching the young man read. The spiral of emotions he was sensing was expected - shock, disappointment, grief, a little bit of joy.

A soft sigh escaped Anakin while he read it again.

Mace took the datapad back gently, gesturing for the young man to sit. He kept his voice low. "Anakin...you have proven yourself to be an excellent warrior and a great Jedi. You deserve this, despite your age. I cannot say that - "

"I don't want it."

"...what?"

Anakin looked close to tears. "I'll take command the Third Systems Army and the space corps - I won't take his seat on the Council. I will not. I have no interest in it. I have enough responsibilities - a padawan, a disabled wife - now an army? No. No, I won't. I apologize"

Mace raised his eyebrows, studying the young Jedi before giving a small smile. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Your reluctance makes you all the more worthy to have the rank of Master and a seat on the Council. Think about it. Please."

"...yeah. Okay."

"... Obi-Wan sent me a separate message. He's arriving at the end of the month to formalize his resignation and pack his belongings."

Anakin nodded, not saying anything.

Mace stood, tugging his robes closer. "Oh Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll have to discuss your pay too - Obi-Wan will only be on a pension now. You will receive everything." Mace smiled at the shocked nod, then turned and walked to the hangar.

* * *

_Author's note: I promised myself I wouldn't post until I had more of the story written._

_Yeah...that didn't happen. Expect updates that are fewer in between now. For my OG readers, they remember I used to have a schedule of every other Sunday. I think I'll do that again. It was a very easy schedule for everyone - especially me. _

_Enjoy ;)_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	2. Unextraordinary

Chapter One: Unextraordinary

* * *

_"Take out those drones! Take 'em out, take 'em out!"_

_"Medic! We need a medic over here!"_

_"Ghost Company, come on! We need to move!"_

_"Red Company follow! Follow them, now!"_

A clone's voice crackled through his comlink. _"Sir - sir, the drones keep coming! We can't keep up with the bombs overhead!"_

Anakin scratched his neck, glancing between the many screens showing the details of the battle below. He was wondering when a time would come for Ahsoka and her team to be able to run down to the planet's surface and deliver the humanitarian supplies.

"If they could divert all Seppies to the north quadrent of the planet for even a few hours the 501st could easily seing down and deliver supplies and be out quickly."

"Mmm...Cody, I'm not fond of leaving a company en-planet fighting while the rest of us flee." Anakin held up his hand as the Marshal Commander opened his mouth, turning around and looking at a different battle on a nearby planet - the 212th had paired with half of the 7th Sky Corps to take down some factories...and evacuate some of the Separatist Congress members. It wasn't an ideal situation, but even he knew that those senators prevented so much destruction by reigning in their colleagues. To lose them would mean a tilt in the war effort.

Cody folded his arms over his chest, glancing at a few different screens.

"How many Legions do we have in the field?" Anakin muttered.

"Across the Galaxy?" Cody stepped to a navicomputer in the command room and logged in. He poked around a moment before shaking his head. "Everyone from the 201st to the 501st - unless you count the Squad Seven or Decoy Seven Squad. They're helping General Quinlan with his newest mission."

Anakin nodded, glancing back to the 501st screens. It drove him a little - alot - nuts that he spent more time in the air than on the field now. Managing an army and a Sky Corp was _not _what he expected.

"Most of the legions are teamed up en planets?"

"Either under their Jedi Generals or civilian Generals. About two to three a planet - and most of them are performing evacuations are humanitarian or medical aid."

"Hmmm…" Anakin hadn't quite realized how often his legion had been deployed to fight until he gave command of it to Ahsoka. He was so worried all the time.

_Because Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi anymore._

He didn't even know most of those under his command right now.

_How did he do this?_

Anakin tapped his comlink, calling Ahsoka first then Rex. He ignored the Marshal Commander, waving him to take care of a message from an unknown officer.

"Ahsoka, Rex. Do you two copy?"

There was a crackle, then the sound of gunshots. He winced, waiting.

_"Hey Skyguy! We ready to land yet?"_

_"We're still clearing Seppies General." _Rex sounded exhausted. _"I'm not sure when the Commander's team can come down."_

Anakin glanced at the moving dots that indicated half of the 501st on the ground. "Rex - we'll keep you down there along enough to push the Seppies to the north quadrent of the planet. That way Ahsoka's team can land, deliver supplies, and we can get you out of there."

_"Sir!" _Rex yelled. _"There are civilians everywhere! If we push to the north...we lose people."_

Anakin grimaced, thinking of all the lives he would be responsible for.

...but how many would he save?

_Everything is from a certain point of view._

He started to sound like Obi-Wan.

"Rex - just do it. We don't have a choice. We have to get that supplies down there and you guys out."

_"Master - " _Ahsoka started.

"Ahsoka, Rex - those are orders."

Rex was quiet for a moment, the sounds of battle filtering through. He then sighed. _"Yes sir - I'll relay the orders."_

Anakin grimaced, muttering his approval before switching the comlink off. He was aware of the Marshal Commander staring at him curiously. "What Cody?"

Cody tilted his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Ya know, I might wind up liking you as my commanding officer."

* * *

It was an unextraordinary day. Simple. Plain. There was nothing grand about what they were doing.

Or maybe finishing doing - it was hard to tell. She was little foggy, given how many times they had made love or what time it was.

The afternoon had been relatively normal. Or, what had become their normal.

Satine was aware of him kissing her neck, mumbling something, rocking their hips together. She didn't think she could move much - and he doubted he could either. It had been months since they had made love so many times she lost track.

It had to be somewhere in the early morning by now.

_Whoops._

A contented sigh escaped her when their lips met. It was a soft kiss, not overly fierce or demanding. Just slow and sweet.

Satine twined her fingers in his hair, pushing herself closer against his chest. His beard had grown out again - though shockingly, she realized she actually liked it.

"I love you," she mumbled, drawing her legs closer, wanting his warmth and weight.

He was propped on an arm, one hand - for lack of a better term - foddling her breast. "Love you too."

Six weeks... that's how long he had been here, made his decision to stay.

A weird six weeks, struggling to recover and crying and talking long into the night about topics they had long ignored. About their relationship before, about Siri and Bel, about drug uses and alcohol dependence, about fears and hopes and _what the hell were they doing, oh my God, they were doing this, with the war going on and -_

Obi-Wan squeezed her breast gently to get her attention, a frown on his face.

Giving a small huff, she leaned her head against his bicep. A hesitant smile crossed her face, and she gave a breathless laugh, letting it sink in. "We...just - oh my God."

A soft smile upturned the frown. He bent his head, giving her a chaste kiss - hilarious, because he was still inside her. As if remembering that fact, he pulled out and rested on his side, facing her as she rolled over.

Obi-Wan watched her draw patterns on his scarred chest. Each were a story - most from battle, some stupid stunts he'd pulled with friends. He took her small hand in his, pressing a kiss to each knuckle until she laughed.

A comfortable silence stretched between them. It was strange, to listen to the sounds of the palace and not have to worry about being called away for some emergency - too much. Satine still ruled the system.

He was kind of...floating, trying to figure out his purpose. His life was the Order. Most of his friends… In a few days he needed to head back to Coruscant, disrupt their bliss and settle his resignation.

Deal with Anakin.

A sigh escaped him.

Satine stroked his cheek, meeting his gaze. She accepted the kiss on the brow, half-burying her head in the pillows while he stroked a hand over her body, watching his path curiously. Gooseflesh covered her while he stroked, moving over her arm and back and bum, sliding over her thigh briefly before trailing through her hair and resting his hand on her lower abdomen.

Another sigh escaped him, followed by a laugh of disbelief.

She covered his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"...we just spent the night trying to concieve." Obi-Wan shook her head, the nights events sinking in. "...holy shit."

"Yeah, that kind of happens when you don't use a condom or any - Ben!" Satine shrieked when she was suddenly pinned to the bed, wrists above her head. A fierce kiss was pressed to her lips, leaving her breathless.

Obi-Wan rested his head against hers, grinning a bit like a madman. "Thank you, my dear."

"For not making you wear anything?" Satine murmured, raising her eyebrows while she rubbed her foot against his shin.

He kissed her again, a bit more softly. "For giving us a future."

"We didn't have a future before?" she quipped, though her smile was large. "You're a sap."

"At least I don't quote lines from musicals at you," Obi-Wan grumbled, laying back down. "I taught him better than that."

Satine laughed, rubbing a soothing arm over his shoulder. If he could make a good-natured gripe about Anakin, then maybe things were beginning to heal between them. She hadn't pried the past few weeks, hadn't asked how much contact the two had.

It wasn't her business.

* * *

"Master Yoda - what can I do for you today?"

Yoda stopped his browsing of the lower shelves and glanced over. A small smile crossed his face. "Madume Nu - no help, I need. Thinking, pondering, perhaps. The library, a good place to do that."

The aged librarian raised her eyebrows, skimming the shelves he was looking at. Novels and books about the Mando'a/Jettise Wars. It wasn't common knowledge that a certain Jedi was leaving... though it _was _common knowledge how much he loved the current Duchess.

Folding her arms, Madame Nu shook her head. "It's okay to say you'll miss Obi-Wan - he is a part of your lineage."

"To grieve is not the Jedi way."

Madame Nu rolled her eyes while he tottered towards a thick novel and stretched up to reach it. He couldn't quite, and without fanfare she stepped forward and took it off the shelf for him.

"Could have retrieved it myself, Madame." Yoda held the large volume between his small claws. He gave a small grin. "Use the Force, I could have."

"Wouldn't that be an inappropriate use of the Force?"

"Grandmaster I am." Yoda chuckled at her expression. "When 900 years old you reach you decide what's an inappropriate use of the Force."

"Hmmm - do you wish to check that book out now or when you leave?"

"Now, if you do not mind. Research, I wish to do." Yoda tottered after her, holding his book like a prized possession. He hummed a bit, following her to the circulation desk. It took a moment to check out the novel - it hadn't been checked in at least a decade.

"The Treaty of General Tano…" Madame Nu frowned at the title, remembering the theory that Ahsoka Tano and long-dead General Tano were distantly related. She shook her head, deciding it was none of her business. If the green troll wanted to figure out how to make peace with the Mandalorians, then she would support it.

Madame Nu finished scanning, noticing the few knights and padawans behind him. She _really _needed more assistants - the war had stretched everyone so thin. "It's due in four weeks Master Yoda."

* * *

"I can't believe you - "

Anakin held up his hand when his padawan stormed into the command room, focused on the figure before him.

Ahsoka swallowed, bowing her head at the Hologram. There was still blood on her montrols and dirt on her clothes. "Master Windu - I am sorry for the intrusion."

Mace shook his head in amusement. _"I will blame Obi-Wan for your humility, padawan."_

Anakin rolled his eyes, laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently. A soft smile crossed his face, though it didn't reach his eyes in the dimness of the room. "We should thank Ahsoka, Master Windu, for risking her troops and delivering the supplies. She even had fewer civilian losses than anticipated."

_"Very good - and the troops staying?"_

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "I left a legion to help the citizens against the droid attacks - they will report to one of the Generals under my command once every few days, and once a week to Cody or myself."

_"The 501st is in the air?"_

Ahsoka stepped forward, giving a small nod. "Yes. We did not obtain many losses and very few are in medical. They are with our main fleet at the moment on _The Resolute _\- I needed to be on _The Negotiatior _to discuss something with Master Skywalker."

"We're far away enough from any Separatist territories Mace - most of my fleet is in orbit, awaiting orders. We're only a few parsecs from the planet we just left."

Mace nodded, pressing his lips together. _"You'll have to keep awaiting orders in afraid - only for a few hours. There's...been word of something happening in the Outer Rim. I want everyone on standby for now."_

"The Dark Side?" Ahsoka asked, cocking her head. "I haven't felt anything."

_"... it's always best to be wary." _Mace gave a smile to her. _"Good job Ahsoka - and enjoy a few hours respite."_

Anakin nodded to the Jedi Master, turning the machines off when the Hologram fizzled. He was quiet for a moment, fiddling with the controls, not looking at her. The stars shone through the window, shining on the equipment.

"I'm gonna - "

"You do realize you have more responsibility now, Ahsoka?" Anakin raised his head, not exactly angry but... exhausted. "You're not just under my command, you run a legion. You have to think of the greater good - "

"Even if it means losing lives we could - "

"Don't think I take the loss of lives lightly Ahsoka." Anakin tried to smile and failed. "Rex and you did so much for the planet in a short time - they'll be thankful..even though some of them _probably don't agree with the Republic."_

* * *

_Author's note: Hellooooo! Enjoy the new chapter of this fic! I hope everyone likes this fic - I plan to destroy everyone even more :D_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	3. Forgiveness

Chapter Two: Forgiveness

* * *

_"Hey."_

"Hey yourself." Obi-Wan leaned back in the armchair, sipping at his tea. "How was your night?"

_"My sisters came over, harassed me, forced me to leave my desk. It was horrible." _Satine was at her desk, idly moving her chair back and forth. _"What about you? Did you enjoy the empty apartment?"_

"Oh remarkably so - no one snoring, no cold feet or razor-sharp toenails, no one hogging the blankets. I slept better than I have in weeks."

_"Mmm. The bags under your eyes says otherwise." _Satine gave a soft smile. _"They can't tell you not to leave Obi-Wan - that's your decision and yours alone."_

"I know, I know…" He looked at the window, watching the heavy lanes of traffic zoom by. The apartment was in a quieter some on Coruscant, though it was still busy. "It's just surreal."

Silence stretched between them. It was strange, after spending six weeks barely a few hundred paces from each other to be now halfway across the Galaxy. His trip in hyperspace hadn't seemed real, though spending the night alone further cemented their impending reality.

_"Heard anything from Anakin?"_

Obi-Wan took another sip of his tea, pressing his lips together for a bit. "...sort of. I didn't quite realize this, but he and everyone in our - uh - _group _have dinners about once a month. A potluck type thing. It's at Padmé's tomorrow night."

Satine raised her eyebrows, then gave a soft giggle. He blinked, unsure what she giggling about.

_"Ben...you do realize that you were the last person to realize that Padmé and Anakin were married?"_

"Shut up."

* * *

"Am I allowed to sit on my seat one last time?"

Mace jumped at the voice, earning a cackle from his former padawan. Glaring at her, he turned around and looked at the young man coming towards them. "You just _had _to wear Kryze colors?"

Obi-Wan smirked, pausing in the middle of the hallway and giving a overly dramatic bow. The style of his clothes were largely the same - a loose tunic, an undertunic, leggings, and boots. However, the tunic was bright blue - Kryze blue - with the leggings a creamish white.

The belt and lightsaber still hung from his waist.

Depa shook her head, breaking away from his arm and heading towards her longtime friend. "I'm happy to see you Obi-Wan."

"As am I," he murmured while straightening and accepting her embrace. He pressed a kiss to her hair before pulling away and looking at the elder Jedi Master. "Care for a hug Mace?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Obi-Wan laughed, and it was amazing to watch the smile reach his eyes. _Had that ever happened?_ Squeezing his friend's shoulder before dropping it, they walked forward.

Mace held out his hand, giving a smile. "It's good to see you again Obi-Wan - despite the circumstances."

"How's the atmosphere?" Obi-Wan muttered once they shook hands.

Depa grimaced, giving a nod to them before heading down the hall and into the Council Chamber. The silence was pregnant.

Mace sighed, shaking his head. "Well...Depa and Adi of course support you. Shaak Ti isn't pleased, but she understands to an extent. Kit...well, let's say Aayla and him have had a few spats over the past few weeks."

"... everyone else?"

"Not that happy. Master Oppo was very adamant against it, as was Eeth and Agen. It's your decision but - " Mace stepped aside when two knights walked by, probably heading from a meeting in the Council room before the Council convened. A scoff left him. "Did you _have _to suggest Skywalker for the Council?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Mace, I do honestly believe he is capable of being on the Council - "

"He doesn't want it Obi-Wan. He told me himself."

"...what?"

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned, blinking when he saw whom it was. A hand squeezed his shoulder, and he was vaguely aware of being left alone. Clearing his throat, he gave a smile. "Anakin - long time no see."

Anakin tried to smile, folding his arms over his chest. He looked so...tired. "Yeah...when did you get in?"

"Hmm? Oh, last night. Satine has an apartment here, I slept there."

"Oh... Padmé would have let you crash at our place."

"You weren't home?"

Anakin shook his head. "I haven't been home in five weeks - we touched down an hour ago."

"...oh."

It was horribly silent.

There were voices behind Anakin, and they turned to witness several members of the Council coming around the corner. Most of them didn't notice the pair until they were few away.

Plo Koon was one of the first to notice, and broke away to give a warm handshake. His voice was soft. "I'm sorry for your loss, young Obi-Wan. A terrible tradegy."

Obi-Wan tried not to wince, though he managed a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Master Plo."

It was almost comical, being swarmed by Jedi masters and shaking their hands and accepting their well wishes. He realized that very few - besides his friends and a few Masters in their circle - knew the catalyst that caused his retirement. Most probably suspected PTSD and disagreements over how the war was being handled was the reason for his departure.

It was strange, to head into the Council Room and know he probably would only stand here again as a Jedi protector of a planet...or maybe Consort of Mandalore.

He could feel the velvet box in his pocket, weighing down on him.

"At least sit in your seat Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia murmured with an eyeroll. "You're still a member of the Council until this meeting is over."

"He handed in his resignation." Oppo shrunk under her fierce glare.

"Obi-Wan is practically a son to me. I raised him right along Siri and Depa and Luminara and a quarter of the most qualified Jedi we have - he can sit in his damn seat."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully to the elder Jedi Master and sat down in his chair. It felt so... foreign to sit there.

Mace - sitting in his seat while Anakin read a datapad beside him - looked over. He scanned the room, realized that everyone was there but Master Yoda and closed the door with a flick of his hand. It was a sublte indication that the Grandmaster was not joining them. "Technically Obi-Wan is still part of the Order until the 15th of next month. His pension starts on the 30th, with all health benefits remaining with a small fee each month."

Anakin strode to the center of the room, tucking his hands behind his back. He remained quiet.

"You requested to be a Jedi Watchman Master Kenobi?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram folded his arms over his chest. "It's hardly an easy job."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. "Perhaps - but you are the only one to juggle both a position as a Jedi Watchman and a High General. Surely it would be a easier to protect a system if one did not have the responsibility."

"You're giving the responsibility of that to Skywalker?" Agen Kolar mused. "Is that wise? He's reckless and bold."

"Hey!"

Mace put up his hand to quell the argument. "One thing at a time - though yes, Anakin will take over the Third Systems Army. He already has for nearly three months. Casualties have dropped tremendously, civilian and soldier alike. The amount of missions are more efficient than ever - even though we _do _go through a few more speeders than before."

Anakin shrugged sheepishly.

"Back to Obi-Wan," Luminara murmured with a smile. "Is it wise to be a protector of a system that we have warred with for centuries?"

"We used to war with Naboo." Everyone's heads swiveled to Anakin. He blinked, glancing at the Council. "What? They practiced chemical warfare on the lower levels of Coruscant - why do you think the first few levels are inhabitable?"

Mace shook his head. "Your random bits of knowledge will save everyone's skins one day - but Master Unduli is right. Is it wise to be protector of a planet that has always wished to destroy us?"

"And to be so close to its ruler?" Saeasee Tiin asked, stroking his chin. "Wouldn't that compromise your concern for the planet?"

Obi-Wan tightened his fingers on the arms of his chair, taking a deep breath and releasing it softly before speaking. "Regardless of the Council's decision to agree to make me a Jedi Watchman - the Council of Clans still needs to agree as well…but regardless of your decision, I am leaving the Order."

He stopped, hesitating, debating whether or not he wanted to - _this place is a gossip-mill anyways. Someone will say something soon._

He raised his head, glancing at every Council member before speaking. "The Duchess Satine and I - we suffered an unexpected pregnancy and miscarriage these past few months. I recieved the news about our child over a Holocall, while on Naboo."

Gasps echoed among the assembled. Some of them looked ill. A few rolled their eyes.

Anakin winced, glancing away.

"Masters, I have spent enough time forced to decide between the Council and my own desires...I will not do it again. This loss made me understand that."

* * *

_Tina: how was the meeting?_

_Ben: stressful. I have a migraine._

_Ben: I'll take one last nap in my Temple apartment before packing, sleep it off_

_Tina: that sucks - wanna trade screaming Mandalorians for bickering Jedi?_

_Tina: oh wait - you're about too :)_

_Ben: you're horrible_

_Tina: I'm aware 3_

_Tina: I'm pretty sure I have that migraine medication you use at the apartment _

_Ben: that stuff costs a fortune even with insurance_

_Tina: on your salary - just take it once you head back_

_Ben: yes dear_

* * *

Anakin held his hands in a placating gesture when he stepped over the threshold. "I didn't come to argue."

"Really?"

He snorted, glancing around the apartment. It'd looked bare when he had moved his belongings earlier in the month but now…

"For a Jedi you have an incredible amount of shit," Anakin muttered while he spun around in the living room. He nearly tripped over a full box of Holos and datapads. "Wait - are those all library - "

"Madame Nu will be terribly smug." Obi-Wan shook his head, folding a quilt into a bin. It had been Qui-Gon's, and he'd be damned if he leave it. "I was convinced I returned them."

"I found some too - she made me do Archive duty."

"No Cad Bane this time?" Obi-Wan smiled at the resounding chuckle, glancing around the apartment. Most of the utensils and cookbooks and odds-and-ends had been gone when he came back. There was his collection of teacups, his prized teapot, and boxes upon boxes of tea.

He'd found the liquor cabinet empty - Anakin must have pitched everything.

The tapestries from the wall - and the blanket he'd folded - were gone, folded into a bin. His clothes had fit in two chests, field notes and records and paper novels in one, his carpentry tools in a different bin. There was a part of him that was sad about leaving the dining set - he'd made it, after all.

_Maybe Bant wants it…_

"Why'd you come? Is there something of mine you want or -"

"No...no." Anakin rubbed his neck, looking around and smiling when he looked at a burn mark on the wall. "Remember when Ferus and I got into a fight and I sliced the wall?"

"Yeah...Mace had you two on créche duty for a month." Obi-Wan put the lid on the bin, stacking it with the others carefully. There were a few more things left to pack, not much - tolteries mostly, a few trinkets from Anakin's childhood he couldn't beat part with, Holos of friends…

"That was an interesting Council meeting," Obi-Wan muttered. "I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Anakin shook his head. "Is it really that hard to believe I don't want a seat on the Council?"

"A bit - I know you wanted it because you believed the Order needed to become less stagnant...why the change?"

Anakin shrugged, glancing around the apartment. "Life, I suppose. Yeah, life. Don't really want more responsibility than I have - and I'd like to be home every now and then. You know, talk to my wife in person. Maybe even watch a movie with her and neither of us won't fall asleep during it."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I can understand that all too well - you're happy with your position then?"

"...yeah. I have to rearrange my classes a bit, make the projects more long term...maybe use some database thing to conduct classes online. And I'd like to shift command around, make sure people are getting an appropriate amount of rest and leave. That includes primary command too, I doubt - why the face?"

"Hmm? Nothing - well…" Obi-Wan smiled. "You're a far better general than I ever will be. I never even thought to do any of that."

"...yeah. I know. I was under your command."

He looked at Anakin again, thinking of all the good times they'd shared in this place - bad too.

Anakin glanced at him and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "...Obi-Wan...what happened... I'm so sorry. I... didn't think that would - "

"It's okay Anakin - no one could have predicted it."

"It was a girl?"

"...yeah. When we were younger...we always talked about having a girl...maybe...maybe someday we will."

Anakin cracked a smile. "You two would be fantastic parents - Korkie and I didn't turn out that bad."

Obi-Wan tried to smile, then shook his head and sat on the couch. He realized he could feel the springs - it'd have to go into recycling before he left. "It...was a shock, that was for sure."

Anakin looked out the window. "You - it was _obvious _she was pregnant, you couldn't have _not _known - at the Medical Station, she - she - "

"We...we knew Anakin."

"You - you _still_ went on that damn mission!"

Obi-Wan met his glare, though he did not rise or raise his voice. "Do _not _think I blame myself Anakin, that I do not regret my actions - I _know, _I _knew _I should have stayed with her and - " He swallowed, gaze dropping to the floor. "I should have stayed with Satine - because maybe if I did, things would be different...and you wouldn't be angry at me."

Anakin glanced away, then wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I thought you were dead - and I had to lead an army and I was so _angry _and Padmé was sicker than usual and I would have killed you if you hadn't told me you were Hardeen and I _wanted too Obi-Wan! I wanted to kill you, even after everything - and you could have told me! Told two people and you tell Cody and - "_

Obi-Wan had risen during his padawan's tirade and pacing, crossing the room and gathering him in his arms. Anakin was taller than him, but he didn't care.

Anakin stopped, burying his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder and sobbing. His grip was a little too tight.

"I'm alive," Obi-Wan whispered. He stroked his padawan's hair, feeling his own tears on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I lost you again."

* * *

_Author's Note: hellooooo_

_Some funny and some sads and some forgiveness. I don't know about anyone else, but I think Anakin is pretty in-character_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	4. A Dinner and a Debate

Chapter Three: A Dinner and a Debate

* * *

"Okay okay okay." Quinlan took a sip of his beer before setting it back down. His weight creaked under the arm of the sofa he was straddling, though he didn't notice. "But think about it. That linguistic pattern hasn't existed for hundreds of years. He cannot have possibly not evolved with the times."

"Master Yaddle spoke like that," Master Tholme reminded him, his arm around T'ra Saa. She nodded in agreement.

"But she would slip into different linguistics patterns," Kit Fisto reminded them, then leaned his head back when Aayla groaned. His tentacles swayed, as he was leaning his head on her legs. "What?"

Adi Gallia snickered, accepting the glass of wine Anakin passed her. "She doesn't like reminders how old you are."

"Well you do have an old fart for a partner Aayla," Quinlan snickered before she reached over and yanked on one of his dreads. "Ow! Be nice to your master!"

Anakin had to laugh, glancing at his wife seated beside him. She looked a little paler than usual, but amused. Nights like this - with everyone he was close to at the Temple - was always wonderful.

The doorbell rang, and he hopped upwards, moving through the mass of limbs and to the door. C-3PO had tottered to the door before he could get to it, and in came Bant and Garen dragging a flustered Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"We have our tribute!" Garen yelled, laughing at the exasperated look he was sent.

"Bant! Obi-Wan!" Adi rose, swatting her friends' legs away and moving forward. She gathered each in her arms respectively, then held Obi-Wan at arms length.

"Luminara and Depa couldn't come - they're both being deployed with their padawans," Bant was saying.

"Ahsoka's doing her duties as crèche observer," Anakin snickered.

Adi Gallia scrutinized him for a long while before smiling softly, voice low despite the loudness behind them. "I'm so sorry you've gone through so much pain Obi-Wan - you and your Duchess. I hope you can forgive my lack of involvement in your life these past two years... it's been difficult, since Siri died."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He'd put up with too many well-wishers since he's opened his damn mouth yesterday. A large part of him thought the pain was over - but it wasn't exactly over, even if they had been trying so hard to move on and well, _too try. _

"All apologiszes accepted Adi - though I haven't really noticed, to be honest. I've been kind of distracted - "

Quinlan heard the last bit and snorted. "I'm still shocked that she took you back - you cheated on her so many times."

"Didn't he cheat on her with you?" Bant asked, looking between them.

Adi's sympathetic stare became hard. She dropped her hands and stepped back, raising her eyebrows. "Obi-Wan! I taught you better than that!"

"Tholme's cheated on me." T'ra offered, gaining a scandalized look from Quinlan.

"Master!"

"Don't start!"

Obi-Wan scratched his neck, shrugging at one of the many whom had helped raise him. With a shake of her head she left him back to the couch, where an argument was beginning about the ethics of cheating during a relationship. He shook his head when a beer was offered, watching everyone. It was very, very strange to think that such a large group knew about - well - knew each other so intimately.

That these people Anakin in particular was comfortable around - clearly, as they were run his home and his wife was tucked against his side.

It made him a little sad as well, that Anakin hadn't trusted him enough to confide in the biggest secret of his life for such a long time.

_But now things are different, _he pondered while watching everyone.

There was a second knock at the door. The room silenced, glancing towards it.

Anakin thought through the people that usually came to these things - Mace had only come a few times, and Depa and Luminara were being deployed, and the padawans of everyone never showed up - then remembered the conversation he had had on the bus a few weeks back. He stood carefully, knowing everyone was staring between him and the door curiously.

"Hey," Anakin muttered when he opened the door. "You're a little late."

Ferus Olin scowled at him. "When you said the 500 Republica I thought you were joking." He scanned the crowd on the couch and blinked. "You weren't kidding when you said everyone was here."

Anakin snorted, sweeping aside. "Dinner will be in a few - and don't worry, I didn't let anyone but myself and Quinlan near the food."

* * *

"Bo? You okay?"

Bo-Katan glanced at her aunt, whom was holding the latest of the Kryze clan in her arms. She shrugged, pressing her lips together while being joined. "I'm okay Aunt Maria."

Maria raised her eyebrows, carefully sitting down on the pallet and shifting her son so he was sitting on her lap. He cooed, arms stretched out for Bo-Katan.

"He looks like Jared," Bo-Katan murmured, thinking of her youngest brother. They both had brown eyes and blonde hair, with a rakish grin.

"And we all said that Jared looked like Richard." Maria relinquished her hold on her son, letting her niece take him. She smiled, watching the woman Death Watch feared hold him close. "Hence why Leo and I named him Richard."

"Vizsla _loved _that." Bo-Katan shifted Richard to the side, spreading out her palm and smiling when her cousin slapped it and giggled. "He already suspects we're working for Sati'ika - or we're sympathizers, at the very least."

Maria sighed, leaning back on her palms. She glanced around at the small bit of the tent - her niece had always refused to have a tent of her own among command, preferring to stay with her family in their large but cramped tent. The 'bedrooms' were really just small areas separated by curtains.

"You gonna tell me why you're hiding here instead of out drilling or in a meeting?"

Bo-Katan sighed, worrying her lip a moment before looking at her aunt. "I guess... it's been ten years we've been doing this Auntie."

"Well...you _were_ nineteen when you left with us." Maria tried to smile, then laughed when her son wiggled onto the pallet and plopped onto his back. She leaned over, tickling his stomach. The contrast between their skins was stark - Richard bore the Kryze complexion, while Maria had her dark Vlaz skin and eyes. "You, Lee, and Lin - all of you came because you wanted to help Sati'ika. You didn't realize how hard this was gonna be."

Outside, wind screeched. Another storm was coming in. People were shouting, trying to bolt things down and make sure they had enough food before the storm hit in earnest.

Bo-Katan glanced away, looking at her armor piled in the corner. The colors of her clan shone, even with the light of her dim lantern. She hated how the House Vizsla symbol was above her own clan mark. "Everyone back home hates me - they think I really want to kill everyone that supports Sati'ika."

"I do not agree with your sister's ideals fully…" Maria laid her hand on her son's stomach when his eyes began to droop, then looked her in the eye. "But she's doing everything she can. She's trying...maybe not the way we want her too, but I do honestly believe we're helping her by giving her information on Death Watch."

"What if we're found out? What about Richard?" Bo-Katan gestured to her cousin. "Everyone in this camp will kill us if they find out - "

"Don't be so certain about that," Maria warned. She tucked her brown hair behind an ear, tan face flickering in amusement. "You'd be surprised how few are actually willing to keep going. We're not the only clan that wants to head home."

"Kalelava is pacifism to the extreme - Concordia is tradition to the extreme." Bo-Katan stood, pacing around her small space before dragging her hair through her short auburn hair and heaving a sigh. "I wish Satine was able to work harder at making everything more moderate throughout the system. It would make everything _so _much easier."

Maria pressed her lips together, remembering the coded message she had received from the Duchess. It was heartbreaking, that she couldn't be with her niece during her time of grief and struggle. Glancing at her son, she rose to face Bo-Katan and grasped her elbows. "Sati'ika is trying as hard as she can - we Mandalorians don't like change. She's just one woman - no Manda'lor to protect the traditions of the people. That's part of the reason Death Watch became a faction after the civil war ended."

"She refuses to marry because of that damn Jedi - we warred against them for years and then - "

"Perhaps - but the Manda'lor and the Duchy don't need to be married. They can just work together." Maria squeezed her niece's elbows before grinning. "Besides - that Jedi was smart enough to realize that Mandalorians are superior to the Jedi - he left them for us, after all."

* * *

"Taking a breather?"

Padmé glanced upwards, smiling while she shrugged. She had a wrap around her shoulders, with a cup of tea in her hands and leaning against the counter. "That's one word for it."

Obi-Wan laughed, sitting down in the kitchen on one of the chairs. He could still hear his friends laughing and joking around, trying to play some board game but too giggly to do much. "Drunk Jedi are something else entirely."

"Oh I'm aware - Anakin's a lightweight."

"He's my padawan somehow," he muttered ruefully.

Padmé gave a small laugh, setting her own tea down before busying herself pouring a second. She pushed it towards him before settling across from him. Steam was still coming from hers, and she breathed in it before taking a sip.

He took a sip before pulling a face. "Butter tea?"

"Anakin bought me a few boxes - I've been trying to use it up."

"Just dump it in the sink."

"Oh - I'm not entirely against that."

"And here I thought the Senator of Naboo was all roses and kindness."

Padmé raised her eyebrows. "I _did _rule Naboo - it's politics are, hmm, quiet."

Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head and pushing the tea aside. He heard Quinlan shout something in aggravation, followed by the delighted laughter of Adi. "I would drink but…"

"Enjoy the life of being designated driver." Padmé smiled at his roll of the eyes, sipping at her tea before giving up and setting it aside. "I usually like whatever Anakin buys from the market - but I have to put my foot down on that. Goddess."

A silence descended upon them. He realized that he rarely spoke to Padmé one on one - he could probably count how many times he did. Even on Naboo a few weeks ago he hadn't spoken to her much...too concerned about Satine.

There was a part of him that was debating asking how Anakin was doing, and then -

A chime echoed in the kitchen. He frowned, glancing at the clock.

Padmé rose stiffly, moving to the counter and pulling out a pill organizer. She dumped the necessary pills in her hand and took the water bottle near it, swallowing the large amount of pills in two gulps.

"A bad liver sounds pretty good now hmm?" Padmé asked when she caught him staring.

"Uhhh - it's getting better. Satine's pretty adamant about that."

"Because you're trying?"

Obi-Wan screwed his eyebrows together. He hadn't told anyone that. It took a moment, and then he remembered that the two were good friends. A soft smile came across his face and he nodded. "I don't know what we're thinking, trying to have a baby during a war."

"Tradegy tends to make us realize what we truly want in life," Padmé murmured while she slid back into her seat. A wince crossed her face briefly, though she waved away his concern. "By that logic - imagine the population boom that will happen after the war."

He gave a snort, scratching at his chin. "It's odd...Satine, when we first got back together - was so adamant to not discuss the future, to ponder hypotheticals. She...we were both so afraid when she fell pregnant…" Pressing his lips together, he pondered what Padmé had said. "... you're right. Tragedy makes us realize what we want in life."

Padmé nodded, giving a small sigh and tugging her shawl closer. "We as women spend so much time arguing that we are not simply mothers and wives, but sometimes those are some of our greatest desires. I wished society understand that."

"Yeah... Padmé?"

Footsteps sounded behind him. Turning, they found Anakin looking into the kitchen, his face flushed with wine and mirth. He looked between them, then held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"You okay Mé?"

Padmé nodded, giving a smile when her husband came forward and kissed her cheek. "Go back to your friends - we're gossiping."

"Without me?" Anakin put a hand on his chest in mock hurt, then laughed when she reached out and shoved his side.

"Go."

"Yes Angel." Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder while he passed, then went back into the living room.

Padmé looked after him fondly, then glanced back at her longtime friend. A soft smile crossed her face. "You want to ask what exactly is wrong with me don't you?"

Obi-Wan ducked his head, then nodded.

"... don't be offended." Padmé pulled a rue smile at the confused look she recieved. She shrugged, reaching over and clasping his hand briefly. "I explain myself enough to others Obi-Wan. Just know my diseases are complex, and sometimes they cause me to be bed-ridden. In the end, I ask only for your friendship - and to keep caring for Anakin and Satine."

Obi-Wan blinked, not knowing what to say. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket to avoid such a depressing conversation and flicked it open, pushing it across the table. The band was simple - and cost a pretty penny. Silver with lilies carved into it, with small opals circling the top and bottom of the band. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Padmé laughed, rubbing at her neck before pulling the ring forward and examining it. She gave a nod of approval after a moment. "She'll love it."

* * *

_Author's note: Hellooooo. Enjoy some Jedi being goofy with some Bo-Katan pondering her role in life._

_Below I'm gonna put a few lineage lines and how everyone knows each other, as I'm not sure everyone knows who some of the characters are. If you have any questions - look on Wookie-pedia at any of these characters pages, grab some comic books, or just message me :)_

_Yoda - Dooku - Qui-Gon Jinn (deceased) - Feemor (deceased?), Xanatos (deceased), Obi-Wan Kenobi - Anakin Skywalker - Ahsoka Tano_

_Tholme - Quinlan Vos - Aayla Secura_

_T'ra Saa - Mace Windu - Depa - Caleb Dume/Kanan Jarrus_

_Ki-Adi-Mundi - Kit Fisto - Bant Eerin (she has an unnamed Padawan) and Nahdar Vebb (deceased)_

_-note: Bant's first master is Tahl, whom was Qui-Gon's love interest and who died before the events of TPM_

_Adi Gallia - Siri Tachi (deceased) - Ferus Olin_

_Luminara Unduli - Barriss Offee_

_Clee Rhara (unmentioned) - Garen Muln - unnamed padawan_

* * *

_T'ra is a Neti Jedi. She is several centuries old. Partner: Tholme_

_Qui-Gon, Tholme, Mace, Adi, and Ki-Adi-Mundi are roughly the same age. (As are Tahl and Clee.)_

_Kit Fisto is somewhat younger than above group. Love interest (partner): Aayla Secura_

_Obi-Wan, Bant, Garen, Quinlan, and Siri (deceased) were best friends growing up and are all about the same age._

_Luminara and Depa were very close to the above group, in age as well as in friendship._

_Aayla is a few years older than Anakin, a sort of mentor and good friend._

_Anakin, Ferus, and Nahdar grew up together. _

_Barriss Offee is between Anakin and Ahsoka's ages_

_Ahsoka and Caleb/Kanan grew up together but weren't close_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	5. Anxieties

Chapter Four: Anxieties

* * *

There was a knock at his door, startling him while he made his lunch. "It's open!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Ki-Adi strode in, his face grim. "I need to talk to you - not as the Master of the Order, but as a friend."

"Oh?" Mace moved to the cabinet, pulling out two bowls. He set both down, gesturing for the master to sit at the table. "Then as a friend, the least I can do is offer you a meal."

Everyone knew better than to argue with Mace when a meal was being cooked. Ki-Adi sat, waiting only a moment before a rice stir fry was scooped into the bowl. He nodded in thanks, taking the chopsticks offered to him and taking a bite.

The pair were quiet for some time, focused on their meal.

Mace eventually set his chopsticks down across the bowl, pointing away from his longtime friend. Folding his fingers beneath his chin, he raised his eyebrows a bit. "Well?"

Ki-Adi set his chopsticks down in the same position and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you believe it is a good idea to let Obi-Wan be a watchman - to _Mandalore?"_

"We are not a prison nor a cult. I cannot force anyone to stay in the Order."

"Mace." Ki-Adi sighed, shaking his head. "We both know the effect the relationship had on Obi-Wan _and _the Duchess. Why subject him to that again - and possibly bring children into that mess too?"

Mace rubbed at his chin, thinking of all those years ago, when the senior padawan and the new Duchess struggled and fought to maintain a relationship. When Obi-Wan drank and did drugs so often it was a miracle he survived. While the Duchess was in and out of psychiatric hospitals, struggling to rule a system that hated her.

He shrugged, his mind turning to the man that Obi-Wan had become. The kind, sad man that cared too deeply and maybe drank a bit too much. That had proved the Order wrong and become a strong warrior, an excellent general, a mentor…

"We both know that Obi-Wan would have left the Order eventually. I'm surprised it took this long." Mace stood, heading to the refrigerator and pulling out two bottles of beer.

Ki-Adi managed a snort, accepting the beer. "A little early for drink, don't you think?"

"We're elders, Ki-Adi - I'm drinking a damn beer whenever I want too." Mace used the edge of the table to pop the cap off the bottle before sitting down and taking a drink. "To be honest, I am glad that Obi-Wan made a decision that benefits himself instead of those around him. His heart has not been with the Order for a long time, especially not since Siri passed."

"Mmm...I suppose." Ki-Adi used the Force to pop the cap off his bottle, taking a small sip before grimacing. "You made this didn't you?"

"From Qui-Gon's old recipe," Mace muttered with a wicked grin.

"Between you and me, you would have been an excellent Sith."

"So would Obi-Wan."

"He'll be a Mandalorian soon - that's almost worse."

* * *

_"You took a test didn't you?"_

"Good morning to you too," Satine muttered while she pinned her hair up. She didn't have to glance at the holo to see his shake of the head. It was shaping to be a busy day - she was visiting the children's hospital that had been affected by the scandal this time last year. Better for a simple hairdo and outfit than anything elaborate.

Personal issues did not stop a system from being governed.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh, massaging his brow.

"Obi-Wan." Satine brushed the bangs she had been growing out and twisted them ontop of her head, pinning it with a pink flower pin.

_"It's only been six weeks since…"_

"The miscarriage?" Satine refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew he was struggling with - well, everything. The sudden changes in their life would be too much for anyone. Reaching for the hair gel, she scooped a bit onto her fingers and smoothed the frizzies that appeared in her reflection.

She would admit, however, that Obi-Wan was giving a good effort.

Still...she wished he hadn't buried his grief so much. Grief regarding their baby, leaving the Order, leaving the only family he knew...hell, even leaving the war effort. She even knew that he had been struggling in the Force, constantly having migraines and barely mediating. There was something amiss, though he didn't mention it.

Maybe he chalked it up to grief.

Maybe that's all it was.

It would have been nice to cry beside each other instead of listening to him sob in the shower, because he had internalized the dumb ideal that men needed to strong no matter not.

"I only took a test because we've been off contraceptives for a few weeks. Perfectly reasonable - I'm not worrying yet." Satine gave a shrug, leaning against the counter of her fresher sink and twisting her lips wryly. "Besides - based on past experience your seed is rather potent."

Obi-Wan managed a snort. It looked like he was in some empty room, but it was hard to say. Maybe some conference room in the Temple. _"I'm just worried for your mental health."_

"As I'm worried about yours."

He ignored that, rubbing at his neck and grimacing. Spotting her look of concern he gave a half-shrug. _"Anakin and I sparred for awhile."_

"Ah." Satine didn't press the issue - either he was telling the truth, or it was the Force issues again. Taking the comlink in her hand, she moved to her bedchamber. Christo was making the bed and gave a small smirk when she glimpsed whom was being spoken too.

"Hello Obi," Christo murmured with a wink. "Sleeping around Coruscant again?"

_"I'm sure if I would do that again nothing good would come out of it."_

Satine gave a snort, moving to the living chamber and sitting on the couch. She didn't have to leave for awhile. "Speaking of Coruscant - how goes discussing watchman status with the Council?"

Obi-Wan sighed, glancing away. He pressed his lips together for a moment before looking back. _"It's approved on their part, but a large section are not happy with our relationship. They say my loyalties will be torn, especially considering you share my bed."_

"It's hard to protect any ideal if you do not have some sort of loyalty to it," Satine murmured. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is one of the most prominent figures on his planet even if he was not Force Sensitive - and the man has five wives and what, eight children? The fact that the Order is not leaping to shove you here to keep Mandalore submissive is ridiculous."

_"Keep Mandalore submissive? I hardly doubt that will ever happen." _Obi-Wan's attempt at humor fell quickly, and he leaned forward. _"They agree to it because they believe I will be able to sway you to join the Republic."_

"Exactly the reason I fear the Council of Clans will disagree to it."

_"When's the meeting again?"_

"Next week - you'll be back by then?"

_'"I see no reason why I will not be." _Obi-Wan thought for a moment. _"On what basis will you argue my case?"_

"That keeping the Jedi's prized general here we keep a steady stream of supplies, food, and aide, not to mention we will ensure that the Force Sensitives that are so often stolen by pirates may be safer." Satine pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "Though I am worried that Death Watch will become more reckless in their attacks because of your presence."

Obi-Wan hummed, about to open his mouth when a chime was heard. He frowned, then realized that it was from her end. _"Time to go?"_

"Mmm hmm."

_"Okay - I love you."_

"I love you more." Satine had to laugh when he gave a mock salute and cut the transmission. She stared at the seal left spinning - the Jedi seal - and sighed. Leaning her head back on the couch, she stared at the mural on the ceiling. It depicted a battle from the Mando'a and Jett'i wars. For some reason she had never bothered to have it repainted.

"Ready, cyare?" Christo asked, hobbling into the living room. She went to the fish tank, taking the bottle of dried fish feed and dropping a few pinches into the tank. The fish swam to the surface, sucking in the feed.

Satine followed a pink one - ridiculously by her brother Jared named Super Blossom - before nodding. "Yes...care to walk me to the platform?"

Christo glanced at her, thin eyebrows raised before nodding.

* * *

"I want to put a bid on Anakin and Obi-Wan's apartment."

Kit glanced from his datapad to his girlfriend, who was sliding into the seat on the other side of the table. He reached for the caf cup by him, feeling the heat seep through his fingers. "Did you request a padawan? That's a good apartment, especially if your padawan is younger or - "

"I meant for us, Kristopher."

He choked on the caf, slamming the cup down and coughing for a few moments before looking at her, a little teary eyed. "One Jedi leaves the Order for love and now you want to abandon all pretense about us?"

Aayla shrugged, glancing around the tables to see who was listening. There was hardly anyone around the library, not this late in the evening. "It's not like we hide it very well."

"Mmm."

"Kit." Aayla leaned forward, one of her lekku falling over her shoulder. She looked happier than she had in a long time. "It's a good apartment - and besides, by the two of us moving into a single apartment it frees up two other apartments. You and I both know how much some of the masters want to move out of their apartments."

Kit blinked slow, then leaned back in his seat. He studied her a moment, the woman he had decided to spend his life with - that is, if the war didn't kill either of them first. Age difference mattered little to them, especially since they both lived a tad longer than humans.

"Why do you want the spare room?"

"I'm not pregnant," she muttered with an eyeroll.

* * *

Dressed in his Jedi robes, Obi-Wan walked the halls of the Temple, heading towards the Grand Master's chambers. Why he'd been summoned he didn't know.

He felt rather ill. The damn migraine he had been suffering with had yet to fade. It'd been there ever since he'd set foot on Coruscant.

... migraines only happened with him when there was a severe disturbance in the Force.

An excellent trait for a Jedi.

Not.

Massaging the side of his temple, Obi-Wan reached the door. It slid open and he stepped through, thankful that the chambers were dimmed like the halls were. It was far past evening, after all. Everyone was probably in bed or in the common rooms, if they weren't on the streets.

"Master Yoda."

Yoda had his back to him, staring out the window at the busy lanes of traffic. "Feel the disturbance in the Force, do you?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Yes master."

"Feel you are in danger, I do. From the dead, an old enemy has awakened. Seeking vengeance."

Swallowing, Obi-Wan came closer so he could face the master. "An old enemy?"

"Killed your master, many moons ago, he did."

He was surprised he didn't vomit. Jumping out the window seemed like a good option right now.

Struggling - and failing - to maintain a sober expression, Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice level. "How can this be? I killed him myself."

"Is is so, I fear."

Obi-Wan looked away, trying to comprehend what was happening. Of _course _this would happen. Of course this would happen when happiness was so close he could touch it.

"Darth Maul... alive?"

* * *

_Author's note: hello, it's your friendly disabled writer back with another update! sorry it took such a long time to update guys - medical issues, y'all know the drill. Health before anything else. _

_The last scene happens in Season 4, when Maul comes back. I'm excited to__ reveal my plans for this universe. :D_

_Also - who thinks Obi-Wan will be impulsive and propose to Satine, or he'll fuck off to go face Maul like he did in canon? Both?_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	6. The Last Mission?

Chapter Five: The Last Mission?

* * *

_Tina: you busy?_

_Ben: trying to sleep - it's been a stressful day _

_Ben: why?_

_Tina sent an attachment_

_Ben: warn a man Satine! _

_Tina: there's the reaction I wanted_

_Tina: love you_

_Ben: you're not leaving our bedroom when I come home for at least a day _

_Tina: :)_

* * *

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling a bit while his partner typed another message. He had been trying to sleep for a few hours now but…

...Maul.

Maul was _alive. _Alive, somehow, and probably wanting to kill him.

He swallowed, wondering how safe his loved ones were from such a monster.

The pager pinged again.

_Tina: The Council hasn't coerced you into one last mission, have they?_

Guilt washed over him. How the hell was he supposed to live with the knowledge that Maul was alive and return home in a few mere days?

He wanted to find the bastard.

"I should have aimed for his head," Obi-Wan muttered while he pushed the blankets away and sat on the edge of the bed. It was still incredibly strange to be in the apartment without her.

Naboo was supposed to be the last mission.

He put his head on his hands, heaving a sigh.

The _last mission. _

Why had he taken that damn Hardeen mission?

The guilt was still consuming him.

_Somehow Anakin is more mentally stable than me._

How the hell was that possible?

Obi-Wan ground the heel of his palm into his forehead, grimacing. It'd only been mere hours since he had found about Maul's existence and...and the urge to kill him was overwhelming.

How hard would it be to forget about this, head back to Mandalore? Settle down, marry Satine, raise a family?

The ache for such a future was overwhelming.

But Maul…

He raised his head when his comlink jingled, frowning when he reached for it.

"Mace? It's what, 4 a.m.?"

Mace sighed_. "You need to come to the Temple. We received a rather... disturbing message."_

* * *

_"There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi, unless you come here. Face me. Come alone and if you do not...this world."_

Mace grimaced while the Hologram of Maul cut down the villagers he had lined up. He was glad he hadn't eaten breakfast - this was sickening.

He glanced over at Obi-Wan, who glanced away from the Hologram.

Mace pressed the stop button, wondering why fate seemed to hate Obi-Wan so much. The angry snarl of Maul spun slowly.

There was silence. He glanced at the Holograma Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi, who were staying quiet.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "I have to go."

"Not alone, you're not," Mace said automatically. "We'll send a task force with you."

"No. You see what he's capable of. He's a broken, unbalanced monster. I've dealt with him before. I can do it again."

For some reason, that description matched Anakin. Shaking his head, Mace murmured, "I disagree. This is clearly a trap."

Yoda came through the doors, shaking his head while he tapped closer to them. "Against my better judgement, agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Finish what he started long ago, Obi-Wan must."

Plo and Ki-Adi bowed and fizzled out.

Obi-Wan gave a nod, turning around. "I am off to Raydonia."

Mace kept his voice soft. He couldn't quite believe - actually, he could believe that Obi-Wan would do something this stupid when happiness was so close. "Master Yoda...if this is indeed Darth Maul, his capture is far too important to Obi-Wan alone."

"Hmm...not alone, will Kenobi be. An unexpected ally, he may have."

Mace blinked in surprise.

"Trust the Force, we must."

"...last time we trusted the Force Obi-Wan was forced to die and lost - " He cut himself off, then shook his head. "This war is ruining our lives."

Yoda gave a small huff, tapping his cane against Mace's shin. "Survived more than one war, the Jedi have. Survive, we always will."

* * *

It took at least twenty-two hours to fly to Raydonia.

He ignored every message that came through.

The amount of stress that was filling him…

He barely registered that he pulled out of hyperspace and was flying into the atmosphere.

Smoke was rising from several towns. With a sigh he plugged in the coordinates that Maul's transmission came from.

He landed the ship, walking down the ramp slowly.

It was sad that the smell of charred flesh was familiar to him this far into the war.

The Dark Side felt like it was crawling on his skin.

He wandered around the village, seeing bodies everywhere. He knelt beside a child, swallowing hard while he closed her eyes.

There was a droid hitting itself against the exterior of a home repeatedly. Most of the buildings were still burning and on fire.

"Jedi! I have been waiting for you!"

Obi-Wan forced himself to stand still, watching the demon that ruined his life stand before him. "I'm not sure I've made your acquaintance."

Maul gave a snort. "I am surprised you could have forgotten me so easily after I killed _Your Master_ and you left me for dead on Naboo."

"It is you," Obi-Wan whispered.

"You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you! You cannot imagine the depths I would go to stay alive, fueled by my singular hatred for _you_!"

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber, feeling emotions flicker in him he thought he had buried. "That may be so, but I defeated you before, and I can defeat you again."

Maul cackled. "Don't. Be. So. Certain."

Something jumped behind him.

Obi-Wan spun around, quickly blocking an attack from another Dathomir man. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but he was aware how much he was struggling to fight this monster.

Then nothing.

* * *

"Hey Mace!"

Mace grimaced before schooling his face and turning around in the Grand Hall of the Temple. "Skywalker - you're back. How was your scouting mission?"

Anakin rolled his eyes while he caught up to the Master of the Order, clasping the offered hand in greeting for a moment. "There has rarely been a tip so underwhelming."

"Nothing then? There were reports of Seperatist activity." Mace began to walk, the younger Jedi falling into step beside him.

"Not a peep - Ahsoka and I were out and back within twenty-six hours. Even managed to grab a meal during a refuel."

Mace gave a grim smile. "War makes us remember the simple pleasures in life."

"Yeah…" Anakin rubbed his neck before sighing. "Mace - have you seen Obi-Wan? He's not at either apartment and - "

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Mace stopped, then pulled Anakin towards the nearest window so they could have some privacy. He glanced out at the window, then back to the young man. A sigh escaped him. "... Maul's alive. Obi-Wan's going after - "

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to being beaten by Maul. He was half-conscious he was shoved into the yellow brother - Savage? - and was held down while Maul slapped him.

"Still as weak as ever."

Savage threw him into some cargo boxes.

Obi-Wan felt something crack in his chest when he fell.

"And they call you master."

Obi-Wan braced himself on a few boxes, feeling blood in his mouth while he grinned. He put a hand on his hip, grimacing. "You know, when I cut you in half, I should have aimed for your neck instead."

He was a little unsure what happened after that. There were some snarky things said on his head, but nothing that he remembered.

Everything was a little fuzzy. Somebody left, engines started up, and he felt the presence of…

_No...it can't be…_

Maul was holding him close. A lightsaber was buzzing beside his face, singing off a few hairs from his beard.

"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single _death_ will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered."

"What a surprise." A female voice echoed from above. "My former servant, still an animal. And you have a friend now."

Obi-Wan was released, falling hard to the ground.

"Brother...who is this?" Maul muttered.

"A brother? Looks like he's half the man you are, Savage. How unfortunate. I was looking for a challenge, not some wretched castoffs from the Nightbrothers clan! What a disappointment."

A manical cackle filled the air. Obi-Wan didn't quite have the energy to stand and kept lying on the dirty floor. Listening. Waiting.

"Who is this, brother?" Maul asked.

"A Dathomir witch," Savage murmured. "She betrayed me."

"She knows too much. Destroy her."

Obi-Wan could barely grunt when a steel toe connected to his hip. He fell closer to unconsciousness again, wondering why he tasted blood in his mouth.

He heard a voice, felt a hand gripping his shoulder, but he couldn't quite register what was happening until he was tapped on the cheek.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Ventress?

The former Sith helped him stand. "It looks like I'm here to rescue you."

Obi-Wan brushed himself off out of habit, realizing he was missing his lightsaber. "When did you become the good guy?"

"Don't insult me."

He massaged his jaw, feeling something click inside. Maul and Savage were nowhere to be seen. "What a lovely sight to wake up too."

Ventress snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi. You've never been much to look at, especially now."

"The Witch and the Jedi."

Obi-Wan glanced upwards, watching the two men stand above them on a ledge.

"Here for our taking." Maul ignited his lightsaber.

Ventress handed him her spare lightsaber while they went to stand back to back. "I want that back."

"That's fine - red's not my color." He ignited the lightsaber, a little gleeful he was holding such an object that was so...evil. "Ready?"

"Like you even have to ask."

Maul attacked before Obi-Wan could make the first move. He barely noticed the other two battling. It was surreal, fighting him again. Fighting this...this thing. The monster.

Obi-Wan pushed Maul into a pile of crates, neatly sidestepping the other battle that was happening beside him.

Before Maul had destroyed his life, he had been about to leave the Jedi and propose to Satine.

Now the same thing was happening.

Maul stood, launching at him again.

_His lightsaber was hanging from Maul's belt._

Obi-Wan slipped past, grasping his lightsaber. The familiar weight was comforting.

"Ventress!" He shouted, tossing her lightsaber to her when she noticed.

Ventress caught it, just barely blocking Savage's attack.

Obi-Wan didn't have time to worry about the outcome of their fight was - he was knocked into more crates. He glanced upwards, then scrambled up them and onto the ledge above him.

Maul followed, their lightsabers clashing together.

He didn't know how Maul was still so strong after so many years.

Their lightsabers screeched together.

Maul snarled, his face glowing with the light of their lightsabers. "Your master, Qui-Gon Jinn, I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you _feel _Obi-Wan?"

The animalistic yell that left him was unrecognizable. Obi-Wan shoved Maul, fighting more wrecklessly. He wished in the moment Maul kicked him away he was not a Master of Soresu but of Vaapad.

Mace always said it was easier to use Vaapad against an opponent and still be angry. It's why the man had created the form.

Maul cackled, twirling his lightsaber around while he advanced. The red glow cast an eerie shadow on his black markings.

"Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?"

Obi-Wan managed to stand, not entirely surprised when Maul kicked him off the ledge and onto the floor again. He stood, avoiding Savage while standing back to back with Ventress. "We're outmatched."

"You want to run?"

"I'm learned from watching you."

"_Funny_. The cockpit?"

Maul launched forward.

Obi-Wan twisted away, running towards the door that connected the cockpit to the rest of the ship. He slammed the door open. "Come on! Come _ON!"_

Ventress flipped over the brothers, barely making it through before the doors closed.

Obi-Wan bolted to the cockpit, fiddling with the buttons and praying that this was the type of cargo ship that could seperate the cargo hold from the pit.

He heard the hiss of lightsabers melting metal.

"Hurry Kenobi!" Ventress shouted.

"I'm working on it!"

"Come on, _HURRY_! Now would be a good time!"

The cockpit jolted while he guessed and slammed a button. The hiss of the lightsabers faded away. When he glanced back the cargo bay was unattached, floating in the void of space.

He sighed, slumping back in his seat.

"That was cutting it a little to close," Ventress muttered while she walked into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"You do know it's not over."

"I know."

"They'll be after us both now."

"At least you have one less adversary."

Obi-Wan set a course for the nearest refuel station - it was about twelve hours away - and then raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're not a Sith anymore? Interesting."

Ventress snorted, rubbing a hand over her bald head before propping her feet on the dash. "I'm not on your side."

"From what I've heard, you've turned in several Seperatist fugitives to Republic authorities. Even some Death Watch members."

She ground her teeth together, then stood and disappeared for a moment. When she came back she was holding the medkit. "Here. I don't think your friend will be very happy if you come back bleeding and with more broken bones."

"You care about my relationship?" Obi-Wan muttered, opening the kit and wincing at how bruised and tender just his hands were. "How sweet."

"Quinlan's annoying as it is - I don't need him complaining how his best friend needs to be stitched together again."

Obi-Wan stilled, holding the bacta patches in his hand. Recovering, he stood stiffly and made his way towards the back, grimacing while he made to peel off his layers to apply the patches. "Quinlan? I was referring to the Duchess Kryze."

"Mind your business Kenobi."

* * *

_"Kenobi, I don't know what is worse - being screamed at by your gaggle of friends, Skywalker, Adi Gallia, or your girlfriend." _

Obi-Wan grimaced while he held the comlink. He could see Ventress suppressing a laugh in the pilots seat.

_"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were? Furthermore - why did I have to discover you haven't spoken to the Duchess in over forty-eight hours and I'm paraphrasing when I say that 'Obi-Wan better be home the end of the week or the Mando Jettise Wars will start again.'"_

"Satine made a threat that involved violence? I'm touched."

_"I censored her words." _Mace folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. _"Your lineage is why I'm bald."_

Obi-Wan cracked a smile, though it quickly faded. He had barely made contact before the Master of the Order had started yelling

As if sensing something serious was about to be discussed, Mace leaned the Holoprojector. _"How was your mission?"_

"...I encountered Maul. He's alive and has a brother trained in the Dark Arts."

_"That makes this war far more complicated. I suppose - "_

"Maul is my responsibility," Obi-Wan interpreted. He barely noticed the ship entering the atmosphere of the fueling station. "I will not drag more innocent lives into this mess. This is personal."

Mace gave a small, sad smile. _"Maul killed one of ours years ago - it stopped being personal the moment he murdered Qui-Gon Jinn. I expect you back on Coruscant soon to discuss this."_

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, then closed it and nodded while the Hologram fizzled out. He glanced out the windshield, seeing that they had landed already.

Ventress gave a pitying look, standing and clapping his shoulder. "Looks like you won't be leaving the Jedi anytime soon."

"I highly doubt that."

"Mmm hmm."

* * *

_Author's note: hellooooo_

_If somebody understands the Ventress / Quinlan comment I will be so happy :D_

_And yes, this format is similar to an early Secrets chapter. I'll be enjoying these next few weeks - ya know, treading the line between canon and my canon :) Teasing you guys, making you wonder if Satine will live or die...if Obi-Wan will continue to be...himself. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	7. The Martyr

Chapter Six: The Martyr

* * *

"Well now that all of you know - and Skywalker - "

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed from the center of the Jedi council chamber.

Mace pressed his lips together for a moment, trying not to snort at the young man's indignant huff. Their relationship had certainly improved over the past few weeks.

"Maul is indeed back, why we do not know. And despite what you claim Obi-Wan, you need someone to help you tracking them. Preferably someone from the Jedi Council - I do not want this getting out to the rest of the Order. Not yet."

The hologram of Obi-Wan folded his arms together. "_Anakin? Would you be willing too - "_

"_I'll do it." _Everyone in the chamber glanced at the hologram of Adi Gallia. She gave a shrug. "_Do not think you are the only one who wants to see the end of Maul, Obi-Wan. He destroyed your life and one of the Order's best."_

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object, then nodded his head. "_Very well. How soon can I expect you to arrive to my coordinates?"_

"_About eight hours?"_

"You two need to investigate the distress signal from the Meridian sector before you chase after Maul." Mace waited for both of them to nod before forcing a smile and moving on to a different matter.

* * *

"You've seen better days," Adi quipped when her surrogate son slumped into the co-pilot's seat. She only received a groan in response. Shaking her head, she reached over and patted his knee before beginning the take-off procedures. "Did you at least manage a meal and an hour of quiet? This space station doesn't look like much."

Her only response was a grumble. Chuckling, Adi took off from the landing dock.

To the Meridian sector.

She plugged in the coordinates once they were out of the atmosphere, sitting back with a sigh of relief when she went to hyperspace.

Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open when they jolted into hyperspace. He rubbed his eyes, heaving a sigh. "How many hours until we reach the coordinates?"

"About ten...maybe you can get some sleep?"

"I will - in a bit." Obi-Wan glanced at her, raising his eyebrows. "Can't resist mothering me can you?"

"Mmm - just remember I remember every embarrassing detail of your teenage years."

Obi-Wan snorted, thinking of several, _several _things that he had gotten up too that no motherly figure needed to know about. He received a small smack to his knee. A laugh escaped him - it was kind of surprising to him.

Adi gave a smile, turning back to the controls for a moment. She double-checked everything before glancing back at him. "You've come a long way Obi-Wan. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

"...even when I'm heading on a revenge mission then heading home to my Mandalorian girlfriend?"

"Even then Obi-Wan. Even then."

* * *

Satine rubbed at her eyes when she heard her comlink chirping. Pushing away the blankets, she pulled the cloak that she had long ago stolen from Obi-Wan over her body and picked up the comlink. Very few had her private comlink frequency.

"Hello - Master Windu? It's the middle of the night."

Mace Windu bowed his head. "_My apologies Your Grace - but the circumstances begged a midnight holo call."_

Fear climbed in her throat, though she swallowed it down. "Is Obi-Wan okay?"

"_Physically? Mostly. Mentally? ...he'll explain I'm sure. He left for Sundari about an hour ago."_

"Oh? Then why - " Satine didn't ask why he hadn't contacted her. Knowing her partner, Obi-Wan put the ship on auto-pilot and was fast asleep. "Should I be worried for the state that he is coming home in Master Jedi?"

"_...that I do not know the answer too Duchess. But...Master Gallia did die on this mission. He's...not great. The funeral will be in a few weeks, once her family makes travel arrangements."_

"That's...awful." _Adi is practically his mother. _Nevertheless, Satine bowed her head. "You can expect to have us present at the funeral Master Windu - my condolences."

"_Thank you." _With a nod Master Windu cut the transmission.

* * *

Satine barely noticed the knock at the door, tapping the stylus against her lips while she stared at the bill proposal in front of her. The Council of Clans was meeting _tomorrow_ and she had so much to read and not enough of time to do anything.

The fact that Obi-Wan was supposed to become the watchman for the system was the last thing on her mind.

"Maybe if we restrict the supply of opals we could," she found herself muttering and writing in the margins of the flimsi as a suggestion. Restricting the precious gem Mandalore mined would at least allow -

The door swooshed open.

"Locked me out again? I thought we were past that."

"I didn't lock you out." Satine rolled her eyes while she dropped the stylus and stood to face her riddur. Her anger at him was equal to her relief that he was alive. "You know the passcode."

Obi-Wan gave a tired smile and she realized he supported a black eye. She moved forward, smoothing her fingers over his scratched, red face and frowned. There were specks of dirt and blood in his face. "What happened Obi?"

"I...you don't need to concern yourself with it. It's in the hands of the Jedi now." Obi-Wan clasped the hand touching his cheek and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "How are - "

"Hands of the Jedi? Meaning you? You promised that the Hardeen mess was the last mission! I haven't heard from you in days and then you come home all beat up and bruised and telling me _not to worry? _Of course I'm worried!"

There was a tap at the door. Satine looked over, then strode to the door and opened it. She was met with a servant and a lunch tray. Forcing a smile, she took the tray and nodded her head in thanks. The soup smelled delightful while she placed on a clear area of her desk, letting the door close by itself.

She sat back at her desk, tossing the pear at Obi-Wan when he opened his mouth. A rough snort came from her while he caught it neatly and bit into it. Taking the bowl in her hands, she sipped at the broth for a moment before setting it down. "Is this what it's gonna be like when we have children? You leaving for days at a time without contact and I have to wonder if you're alive? I might have to explain to our babies why their father is dead because he couldn't leave his duty for his family?"

"What?" Obi-Wan swallowed a too large chunk of pear and grimaced, allowing himself to cough while he stood in the middle of her office awkwardly.

Satine glanced away, then took a sip of her soup.

Obi-Wan froze, brow furrowed a moment before he stepped forward hesitantly. A note of hopefulness crept into his voice. He set the pear on her filing cabinet. "Wait - are you pregnant?'

But before he even finished the sentence Satine was shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "At this point I don't know if I want to be - not if you keep choosing the Order over me, over our future, over - over everything I try to build with you!"

"You can't possibly mean that - "

"I don't know. Two years ago I thought I was finally over you and then you waltzed into my throne room demanding information about Jango Fett and leading an army made of the man that raped my sisters and caused the death of half my clan!"

"Satine - "

"You even slept with one of those - those clones Ben!"

"... they're people Tina. And Cody - "

Satine heaved a sigh. She knew that this conversation was inevitable. "I know you cheated on me Ben - with Cody. I know you did it, just like you used to when we were dating in our twenties. I don't like the clone _army_ for a number of reasons - for what they represent...I appreciate the fact Cody has prevented a sophomoric end to your life a number of times."

The words hit like a brick. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, closed it, then shook his head. He didn't dare reach out and try to touch her.

"...I don't care who you sleep with Ben... just come back to my bed every night without too many scrapes...and when the time comes, be home to read our child a bedtime story."

"I've…" Obi-Wan swallowed, scratching his chin. He stepped backwards and eventually hit the wall of her office. "That's how low I've set the bar?"

"My faith in you was broken a long time ago Obi-Wan." Satine stared at her soup, suddenly not hungry. "But somehow I can't stop loving you - in some ways you're worse than Bel. At least if he promised something he meant it."

Obi-Wan scoffed, his voice lowering and his eyes narrowing. "Don't compare me to that abuser - he beat you within an inch of your life Satine!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Satine dug her fingers into her temples, screwing her eyes shut. Damn it, she could feel a panic attack bubbling close to the surface. Her breathing proved it. Swallowing hard, she shook her head when she heard Obi-Wan came closer.

"What do you want me to do?" Obi-Wan whispered, kneeling by her chair.

"For once can you do something for yourself?" Satine begged, pushing back her hair and dropping her head in her hands. A pained grimace escaped her.

Silence.

An uncomfortable cough.

"... that's not how I was raised my dear."

Satine nodded her consent when she felt his hand hovering over her knee. She raised her head when he grasped her other hand, breathing shakily. "That's why I keep loving you. Because you're so damn selfless."

"A selfless man wouldn't hurt the woman he loves over and over again."

Coughing into her elbow, Satine gave a snort. "No he wouldn't. Nor would he continuously break her trust."

"...I never do anything for myself? Really?"

"Besides illegal drugs? No, not really."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then leaned his head against her thigh. "Just don't compare me too Bel again. Please."

"Can you stop running off on damn fool-hardy crusades without telling me?" Satine wiped at her eyes while she looked at him, wondering why everything was so damn difficult. "Or at least give me some kind of message or - or just deny a mission. For once just do something for yourself. _Please."_

Obi-Wan didn't move from his position from a long, long time. He eventually sat back on his heels, hands placed on his knees. In that moment while they stared at each other, she felt so..old. Tired. Of everything.

"Nobody asked me to head off-planet. I did it on my own free will...for revenge."

Satine raised her eyebrows, wondering what he was rambling about. Revenge wasn't the Jedi way.

But then again...Obi-Wan wasn't raised to be a typical Jedi. He was the apprentice of the Order's maverick, master of the Chosen One, master of a frowned upon lightsaber form...in love with the Ice Queen of Mandalore.

"Darth Maul is alive Tina." He stood at her gasp, leaning against her desk and folding his arms tight around himself. "I don't know how, I don't know why - but he's alive, working with a damn Dathomir that somehow knows me! And I went after him because I want to kill him - _twice."_

Satine had trouble breathing. She barely noticed him beginning to pace, his fists clenching and unclenching. His lightsaber kept thumping against his hip.

"He killed Qui-Gon twelve, nearly thirteen years ago, ruined my future - my future with you! Then Adi went with me the second time and she was killed too - the _BASTARD! _At this rate he will kill everyone I care about, stopping at nothing - "

"Obi - "

"I've already lost so many Satine! I can't even count anymore! I want it to end - if he's dead maybe we won't have to worry so much! Maybe he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for - but he's not smart enough to pull this off, he just cares about destroying my life since I cut off his legs - the Chancellor doesn't even care - how the fuck did he even survive - either the Dark Side is stronger than we thought it was or - "

"Obi!" Satine stood, a little afraid of the wild look in his eye. It didn't seem natural in any way. She took a deep breath, trying to process everything he had just said.

This was not a time for personal feelings she realized. Obi-Wan had enough for both of them.

"Who do you think Maul will target next?"

Obi-Wan dragged his fingers through his hair, heaving a sigh. His shoulders were incredibly tense. "I don't know - Anakin? You, Padmé? Maybe Dex?"

"Possibly. I doubt Dex - and Anakin would kill even the Chancellor if Padmé was threatened. I don't think we have to worry too much about either of them. What about Ahsoka?

"He doesn't know who she is - "

"Did he know your connection to Adi?" Satine stepped close to him carefully, smoothing her hands over his shoulders. There were tears running down his face. "Well it might be worth it to put some protection on everyone - or even just let them know."

Obi-Wan wiped at his eyes, then looked at her intently. Unceremoniously he tugged her close, propping his chin on her hair. "I won't lose you to Maul. I just can't - it won't happen. I promise."

The vow made her uncomfortable, though she didn't say anything.

* * *

_Author's note: well... Obi-Wan went a little dark there huh in that conversation huh? Just like in the episode, in my opinion ^.^ __I have no regrets _

_I did have scenes with Adi Gallia and her death but I dunno guys - it just didn't feel right. Enjoy _

_And all of you, please stay safe and healthy. I know it's a scary time right now but we will all get through it. My thoughts and prayers to anyone that has suffered financial issues or the loss of a loved one. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	8. Jedi Watchman

Chapter Seven: Jedi Watchman

* * *

**Warning**: Brief Mention of Suggested Suicide in Last Scene

* * *

The alarm sounded shrilly, though it didn't wake him up. He had been awake for hours, staring at the ceiling. Pondering. Wondering.

Wondering if he could refrain from punching Obi-Wan Kenobi in the face for making his aunt hurt so much. Or hug him, because Obi-Wan had done some much for his aunt. Korkie closed his eyes, scrubbing his hands over his face. On the bunk across the room, his uncle Jared was grumbling and sitting up blearily.

"Korks - shut that thing up."

"Hmm - oh." Korkie hit the alarm and sat upwards, shifting and leaning against his dorm wall.

Jared flopped onto his side, staring at him in the dim light of their dorm room. His normally cheerful demeanor was subdued. "It's okay to not know how to feel, you know."

"Just...last time I saw Sati'ika she was still crying every night and in so much pain - and then she sends us back to school with barely any acknowledgement that I led the system for a few weeks and now Kenobi is becoming the Watchman for the system?"

"We don't know if the Clans will approve of that today - you have to remember that. You three heading on a tour of the system and then Coruscant hinges on today's descsion." Jared pushed his blankets to the side and swung his feet to the side, leaning his elbows on his forearms. "Have you thought maybe Satine needed her _riddur _more than she needed us?"

"We're her _family - "_

"I think you're jealous because Satine isn't spending every waking moment coddling you now." Jared gave a snort while his nephew - only a few years younger than him - stood and started to rifle through the dressers. "She can have a life and still keep you in it."

Korkie went to the wardrobe and pulled out his formal robes. He didn't respond, carefully getting dressed in his formal clothes. It had been his decision to arrive separately from his aunt. He was the heir after all. It felt strange to say that when, historically, the heir was not typically a close family member. However, he was the _nephew_ of the Duchess. No one really put up a fuss about _that. _To his knowledge, most people liked him, even the traditionalists. Very few assassination attempts had been against him.

Jared started to snore.

"Now if we could just get a damn Manda'lor as well," Korkie muttered while he smoothed his jerkin in front of the mirror. He had always thought it would never happen if his aunt was in power...but she shared her bed with a soldier.

Maybe times were changing ever so slowly.

* * *

The antechamber in Sundari was massive. It easily held about 150,000 people...and for the first time in her life, there was barely a seat that was empty.

_This many people want change…_

Satine dug her nails into her palms, well aware her riddur was beside her, tense and in awe. Several glanced towards her - well, it had been a conscious decision by her to sit beside her clan members and not at the dais. Rarely there had been a Council of Clans since the war began, and she has felt wrong taking her seat when there still wasn't a prime minister...or a Manda'lor.

The main issues were, well - voting on a prime minister, addressing their impending recession, and - and Obi-Wan becoming a Watchman.

She glanced down when Obi-Wan grasped her hand, trying to smile when he pressed her knuckles to his lips.

_How can I be so angry at someone I love so much?_

Satine glanced around the stands as people jostled and shouted at distant relatives and people tried to get comfortable.

_How can I pity Obi-Wan for his loss when he isn't think straight? When he wants to kill Mail so badly?_

There was a tap at her shoulder, and Satine turned around and grinned. "Korkie! You made it!"

Korkie gave a wide smile, pointedly ignoring Obi-Wan while he reached down and gave her an awkward embrace. "Traffic was horrible - the lanes are jammed."

"A statement was released for people to utilize public transport today," Satine grumbled. "People don't listen to the government."

"Says the head of state," Obi-Wan murmured before getting a smart slap to his chest. He chuckled, kissing her knuckles again.

"How much longer do we have before you call this to session?" Korkie asked, rolling his eyes good naturedly when the aunts he was sitting around finally took notice and went about hugging him tightly.

Satine had to giggle at the sight, well aware the cameras were starting to turn on and float around the antechamber, and the monitors were beginning to come to life as well.

"A few minutes Korkie - it's predicted to last most of the day."

"Just to clarify," Obi-Wan murmured in her ear. "The Council of Clans is like the Mandalorian version of congress or parliament."

"A congress and a parliament are the same thing here - but yes. Heads of clans are led by the Prime Minister, each clan member votes on various issues if they're over the age of sixteen and return it to the Clan leaders, the Duchy ratifies or vetoes their decisions or sends it back to be redrafted or it goes to the court system. The Duchy also interacts on a galactic level. The Manda'lor protects the traditions of the people."

Satine watched the technician teams in the center of the antechamber, where the speaker could be shown as a giant Holo figure. She glanced to her side, where an old style microphone ontop of a podium stood.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly, blinking a few times before he seemed to grasp it. He followed her gaze, a frowned cementing on his face. "So you need a Manda'lor?"

"We need a Prime Minister too."

"A Manda'lor might stop Death - "

Satine was given a nod by one of the technicians near her and stood, letting her _riddur's _words fall short. The purple dress she was wearing had been worn on Alderaan, before life had become nearly too much to handle.

She smoothed it carefully, taking a deep breath before stepping to the podium. One of the cameras floated near her.

A smile crossed her face while the crowd gradually quieted.

"We need a someone that protects traditions - " she started.

"Only executive orders have been given in the past two years or court decisions!"

Satine rubbed the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply before banging her hand on the podium, commanding silence. She looked over the sea of arguing Mandalorians, well aware that plenty of them hated her.

"...I am well aware that we need a Prime Minister _and _a Manda'lor - but it's been nearly two years without a Prime Minister and with little move in legislation being passed."

Satine grasped the edges of the podium tightly, keeping her shoulders straight. "I asked each clan to give a proposal on who they want to run for office. The Judicial System is releasing the list tomorrow - legitimate campaigns will begin then. The election will be as it always is - in six months, by popular vote. Any objections?"

In the stands, Obi-Wan leaned forward, wondering why it was suddenly so silent. Then he realized - everyone was pulling a datapad from underneath their chairs and typing a response. Moments passed, and then two giant holographic percentage signs popped up in place of Satine's hologram.

The numbers scrambled for a moment before -

58% yea.

40% nay.

2% undecided.

Obi-Wan let his shoulders sag in relief, thankful that at least the election could move forward. He watched the transition to a debate about the economy and the recession the rest of the Galaxy was grappling with. There was something about the mining colonies, restricting trade of opals to increase prices - he lost track after that.

Economics had never really been his strong suit.

"Our economy tanked the moment your family banned weapon trading - thousands of smiths were out of business for decades and penalized for their trade!" A man from...Clan Rook? shouted.

"Don't think I'm not aware of that," Satine snapped. "I know the statistics as well as all of you - but most everyone is back in the workforce that was displaced!"

Someone - in green and blue colors - scoffed. "Not everyone is working the jobs they want to be."

"Job growth is at all time high!" A woman shouted.

"Not in fields that matter!"

The chatter began to become overwhelming. Shouting and screaming and bickering all around the antechamber.

Obi-Wan grimaced, shifting and feeling his muscles scream at him. He was still sore from the...the mission. But that wasn't what he was grimacing about -

Something didn't feel right...like something was gonna go wrong any second.

"Do you think I enjoy being your Duchess?" Satine yelled suddenly. The antechamber silenced at her outburst. "The policies I have tried to enact over the past fifteen years has been in an attempt to _recover _from centuries upon centuries of war and bickering. For once we have a united government and I'm _trying_ to establish a traditional system and all I wanted to do today was talk about _options._"

Ser Fett gave a scoff. "Options that dissuade and mock our heritage?"

"Hush, Ser Fett."

"Of course a _Bralor _wants her to speak - your clan worships the Jedi."

"As does our House." The woman from clan Bralor wore bright yellows of various hues and had a kind face. "And there is nothing wrong with respecting the Jedi - _or _our Duchess."

Satine gave a grateful smile. "Thank you - wouldn't make sense to have grants so people could improve their land and crops within our system so we don't have to rely so much on intergalactic trade systems. Or we could try to improve the medical field - hell, if we could set up a better system more people could be employed, people would be healthier, people could work more."

She shook her head, glancing around. "Most of us Kryzes may support the arts, but that does not mean we abhor every other aspect of our culture."

"While you suggest wonderful theories." It was someone from clan Kelborn speaking.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Obi-Wan found Korkie murmuring to him, "Kelborn's are a clan known for radical opposition to anything considered untraditional."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"How the hell should we figure this out? Taxpayer money?"

"Believe me, I pay far more taxes than the average citizen - does that make anyone feel better?" Satine pressed her lips together tightly before letting her shoulders drop. "I recognize that this war has caused hardship in our system, for most everyone...and I recognize that Pre Vizsla and those he employed did not always put money where it belonged. I apologize to anyone who suffered because of that - and anyone who did benefit, I would appreciate it if you came forward, but we're Mandalorians, I'm not expecting much."

A faint chuckle rippled through the crowd of thousands. Satine gave a small smile, gripping the podium tightly.

Then the conversation shifted to more technical terms and Obi-Wan was lost again. He tried to follow, but was lost as proposals kept flashing onto the screens before being rapidly revised and flashing up again. It made him have a headache, all the yelling and shouting and the lights.

He wondered how Anakin handled this type of stuff with his epilepsy.

A cheer erupted from the thousands of people around him.

Obi-Wan blinked, wondering what had happened.

There was another tap on his shoulder.

"A proposal to have government land grants to improve agricultural farming and animal husbandry is agreed to move through the court system. Auntie said she'll pass an executive order if the Judicial System doesn't agree to it." Korkie gave a rough smile, glancing back at the crowd.

Obi-Wan glanced back to the podiums, realizing that the Mandalorian government was far more complex than he once thought.

But for the next few hours, that's how it went. Everyone debated about various ways on how to improve the economy, proposals flashed onto screens, people shouted in a jumbled mix of Basic and Mando'a, something was approved to go through the courts or was dismissed, and Korkie would tap his shoulder to explain.

When it was nearing late afternoon, his stomach was grumbling and he was stiff from sitting so long.

He had no idea why Mandalorians didn't break for a recess, but...they were Mandalorians. They thrived on discomfort.

A part of him wanted to nod off when -

"Before we wrap up, I need to address one more thing." Satine's face was impassive, not showing any sign of weakness. The crowd was restless, though still listening.

She didn't turn to look at Obi-Wan, though cameras floated towards him.

He was on the screens.

"As many of you know, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and I are in a relationship. It is unconventional, but that is besides the point. It's a simple vote based on a proposal released by the courts...whether or not Obi-Wan Kenobi should become the Jedi Watchman for the Mandalorian System."

Satine was quiet while people shouted slurs, not breaking her composure.

Obi-Wan grimaced while she was called a whore, a slut, that she should kill herself, that no Mandalorian should spread their legs for a foreigner, before marriage…

Only the Kryze clan was absolutely silent.

"Do you really think I'm the one on their knees?" Satine murmured, her voice echoing softly. She sounded so... exhausted.

That only increased the shouting and ruckus.

He was aware of Korkie standing, walking down the steps and approaching the podium.

Korkie put a hand on his aunt's shoulder, quietly asking her step aside. She did, brow furrowing. A small smile crossed his face, and he unclipped something from his belt.

Obi-Wan tensed, half-rising from his seat.

A shot rang in the air.

Everyone in the antechamber silenced.

"A gunshot shuts all of you up?" Korkie asked, shoving a blaster back into its hidden holster.

"Korkie," Satine chided quietly, the mic barely picking up her voice.

He gripped the podium, his posture firm, his feet planted squarely on the floor. "The matters of who anyone sleeps with should not matter, no should your personal bias. Just - think about it for a second. One of the Republic's top generals is coming to _us. _He's leaving the Republic, the Jedi, to protect _us. _No more threat of the Jedi attacking again."

See Fett stepped forward, his flare fierce. "And if the war comes to our - "

"The war has already come to us," Korkie snapped. "The Republic now won't dare stop trading with us now - and the Separatist have never stopped trading. We benefit more than we lose - now it's time to vote. This is the people's matter, not the courts. Ours, as citizens."

Obi-Wan met Satine's gaze, giving a small nod. They both knew that regardless of the decision, he would stay.

... hopefully without an argument like yesterday.

The Hologram percentages scrambled.

…

86% yea.

10% nay.

4% undecided.

Obi-Wan was now the Jedi Watchman of the Mandalore system.

* * *

_Author's note: hellooooo_

_This chapter was so hard, Korkie may be out of character, but oh well_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	9. Love and Grief

Chapter Eight: Love and Grief

* * *

"You're an asshole!"

Leonardo leaned back in his seat, looking at his wife Rosie. "What did I do?"

Rosie gave a scoff, turning back to the children playing a card game on the floor. Only a few saw her amused smile.

"You _are _a bit of a jerk, brother dear." Satine giggled when her half-brother shot her a nasty look, then leaned down when her youngest niece - Sigyn - crawled over and pulled herself up onto the blue couch. "Do you want up?"

Sigyn only gave a toothy grin, opening her arms and being caught by Satine before she could fall. "Bavdo!" Sigyn pointed at Satine, then Obi-Wan sitting quietly beside her before smiling. "Bavdo!"

Satine glanced over at her sister Patricia, raising her eyebrows. "What?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from the rest of her siblings. She was tucked into a pink armchair, her wife Kendra-Anne perched on the arm. "She's trying to say ba'vodu. For some reason you're more important than me."

"Meaning that's her first word?" Jared chuckled, only to have a pillow chucked at him. He fell to the floor dramatically, mainly for the sake of his nieces and nephews, whom were all giggling around him.

All of Satine's siblings - sans Kristen, who had to leave immediately after the Council of Clans - were in the formal sitting room, beside their children and spouses. Small affairs with Mandalorians resulted in about twenty people crowded into a room, laughing and joking and speaking a mix of Mando'a and Basic so quickly he couldn't quite keep up.

Obi-Wan held out a hand, chuckling when Sigyn slapped it and grinned proudly. He blinked a little when she wiggled out of Satine's embrace and crawled onto his lap, clapping her hands together and swinging her legs proudly when she righted herself.

"Well she likes you," Satine murmured, the attention of the cozy room drifting from them to the kids playing cards with Rosie - and Korkie, who had just returned from...somewhere. Probably avoiding everyone until the memory of the stunt he had pulled during the Council of Clans was fading from everyone's mind. She leaned against him, reaching out a hand and smoothing Sigyn's fluffy baby hair. "I like you too."

He snorted, watching Sigyn take one of his hands in her tiny ones, running her fingers over his rough, calloused hands with a frown of concentration. A small smile came when she tried to spread his fingers and he closed his hand into a fist, earning a huff before Satine tickled her behind an ear, earning a loud giggle.

Satine leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling while Sigyn shifted and leaned against Obi-Wan's chest. "Today was an adventure huh?"

"Yeah...yeah. Mandalorian politics are...something."

"Looks like you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Mmm...a tour around the system for four weeks - "

"We're heading to Coruscant for the last week." Satine tried to hide her wince at the grimace at her slip-up. She knew he was blaming himself for Adi Gallia's death...for not killing Maul properly over a decade ago. Ignoring the alarm bells ringing her head, because his anger and hurt the other night had been justified if kind of terrifying, she reached a hand around tiring Sigyn and squeezed his thigh.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to her head, not entirely surprised when she titled up and pressed their lips together. "I'm looking forward to more evenings like this," he murmured while surveying the cheerfully chaotic room. It wasn't the family he was used to, but it was stlll a family that, for the most part, had finally accepted him after the miscarriage.

Satine hummed, then smirked to herself.

"What?" he muttered, adjusting Sigyn while she dozed off.

"Nothing...just...I found _something _in the sock drawer this morning." Satine peered at him, amused he was able to keep his face neutral - besides his bright pink ears. She readjusted herself, keeping her voice low. "I don't know how long you've had the ring Obi - but the answer is yes."

"You looked at it?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Well I guess we're engaged."

Satine glanced around the room, at the people that she loved most. They were completely unawares...and she'd keep it that way for now. Just for now. "I guess we are."

* * *

"I know I've said this before, but my goodness, why does the Jedi keep their insurance so quiet? It cost nothing this morning where before we were worried on putting the food on the table and - "

Anakin rubbed at his eyes, propping himself on his elbow when he realized his wife was talking to him. It was a little impossible to understand what she was saying now, as she was in the 'fresher and brushing her teeth while talking. He shook his head in amusement, pushing the covers back and moving to the edge of the bed where he could see into the 'fresher.

Padmé noticed he hadn't responded and glanced over, toothbrush stuck in her mouth and curly hair piled into a bun. She spit the foam out and tried to wipe her mouth delicately.

"I've held your hair while you throw up, why does brushing your teeth in front of me disgust you?"

"Just because we're married doesn't mean boundaries don't still exist," Padmé muttered, wrinkling her nose before rinsing out her mouth. "Did you hear any of what I said?"

"I heard, I heard." Anakin stood, rolling his shoulders with a grimace while he stood and went to the dresser. He tugged a drawer open and began to rifle for clean clothes before his head snapped upwards. "Wait, Mé - your iron transfusion was this - " He turned to the Holoclock on her side of the bed, squinting at the time and date before staring at his wife - whom was coming out of the 'fresher - in shock. "Padmé, it's nearly noon! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm your husband, I'm supposed to - "

Padmé stepped over to him, rising on her toes to put a hand on his cheek. There was a bandage on her hand, probably where the catheter had been for the transfusion. She smiled when he covered her hand, leaning into it. "You haven't slept well in months, Ani. Missing something I do every few months is fine with me."

"It's not with me," Anakin grumbled while he held her hand and examined her hand a moment before pressing his lips to her knuckles. He had to smile when she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest.

She peered upwards at him. "You doing okay? You haven't spoken much about - "

"I'm fine Angel...I'm okay." Anakin didn't admit he had cried in the shower for Adi Gallia, and she pretended that she hadn't heard, that it was tearing him up inside, that he probably, most definitely should contact Obi-Wan and asked how he was coping. The man had been through so much shit, it was the least he could do.

_Recover from one trauma and Obi-Wan is thrown another…_

He had only spoken to Obi-Wan briefly, after the meeting with the Chancellor and Master Yoda and Mace. When they were shuttling Obi-Wan's belongings onto the shuttle and trying to ignore the seismic grief that surrounded them.

Padmé patted his chest, ignoring his gaze following her for a moment before he turned back to the dresser. He wanted to ask how she was feeling, wanted to ask why she just didn't wake him up, wanted to ask what she wanted to do since today started the weekend, wanted to…

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep quiet his mind.

_You're overreacting._

_You're always overreacting. _

"Ani?"

Anakin glanced over, then left the dresser drawer open in a hurry. She was leaning a hand against the wardrobe paneling, grimacing and looking paler than usual. Pushing the roar of thoughts out of his mind, he went to her, putting a hand on her hip to steady her.

Without saying anything he helped her move to the edge of the bed, sitting her down gently. He knelt to her level, frowning while she massaged her brow.

"Don't you usually have reactions from infusions on the ride home?" he muttered, rubbing her knee. It had been at least three months since her last one - wait, no, longer. When she had vomited for days because of a migraine and couldn't eat or ingest anything.

"Guess it took awhile today." Padmé grimaced, pressing her fingertips into her temples. "I'm just feel dizzy. Woozy."

Anakin helped her lie down, relieved that he could at least of use. _At least this is normal,_ he thought while pulling the shades down and moving around. He put a fresh set of lounge clothes on the ottoman for her, pressing a kiss to her head before taking clothes and heading towards one of the guest showers.

He didn't want to disturb her.

* * *

"Sleep well?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, pushing his wet hair into a half-bun when he walked into the kitchen. "I dreamed of pushing you off a cliff Gregor - it was awesome."

"Oh, I had a similar dream. Except I was pushing you off a cliff instead." Gregor chuckled at the horrified look of one of the handmaidens came into the kitchen. He recovered quickly however, and stood when Anakin turned around from the kaf maker and frowned.

"Sir - this is Karté. She recently entered Senator Amidala's service."

Anakin did a quick once over of the woman, not surprised that she looked similar though not identical to his wife. The handmaiden had red hair though, which was held back in two plaits. He gave a smile, shoving down the fear that _this could be the person that leaks everything to the public _and nodded. There was a part of him that felt a little ridiculous, holding a chipped kaf mug and wearing a blue sweater with slacks.

It was nothing like his Jedi robes.

Karté recovered, bowing low. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Jedi - General - "

"Anakin is fine." Anakin walked to the table across from where Gregor had been taking a meal and sat. He knew that his wife had probably already instilled the fear of the Nubian gods in the woman - it was the least he could do, being the nice employer right now. "Don't stop whatever you're doing - you live here as much as I do."

"Uhhh - General Skywalker." Karté swallowed, folding her hands over her blue dress. "I was hired by your wife. As a carer."

Anakin nearly choked on his kaf. He stared at the Captain of the Guard for a moment, whom was busy stirring his own drink. Coughing, he turned around. "I'm sorry - _what?"_

Karté winced, but to her credit she held his gaze. "There is no one on staff trained in the medical field - I used to be a nurse and - "

"I've been home for a few weeks, where have you - "

"I was still in the hiring process - "

"Why didn't anyone tell me - "

"Because you'd react like that," Gregor muttered into his kaf.

"Today is my first day - I brought Senator Amidala to the clinic and back. Nothing happened, she was fine."

Anakin glanced between the two, feeling his nostrils flare and trying to control the rage he was feeling. The team they had was _fine. _Everyone knew Padmé well - and he was her _husband. _He ground his teeth together while Karté stood, looking a little nervous.

"It's noon sir," Karté tried to keep her voice level. "Shouldn't the Senator be taking her meds now?"

"She takes them at two o'clock. She needs food in her before she takes them." Anakin tried his best not to glare at the handmaiden when she hesitated, then nodded her head and left. He shook his head, taking a sip of his kaf. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not doing anything." Gregor set his mug down before folding his hands underneath his chin. "Besides thinking you were being a jerk."

Anakin flexed his mechanical hand, staring at it for a few seconds before looking out the window. He could see the Jedi Temple in the distance.

"You were harsh on her though - she's already terrified of Padmé."

"What if she's a Seperatist spy and plans to kill Padmé? Poison her in her sleep - or take out the shower chair and let Padmé fall - or give Padmé something with tubers in it or gluten or - "

"Do you even know how handmaidens are trained?" Gregor asked, raising his eyebrows at his terrified boss. He didn't fear Anakin Skywalker. How could he, when the most vivid memory he had was walking into the kitchen and seeing a naked, nineteen year-old Anakin Skywalker eating cereal with chocolate milk at the crack of dawn.

"... Padmé mentioned something about torture once. For handmaiden training," Anakin grumbled.

Gregor gave a small smirk, picking his kaf up again. "It's considered the most intense security training in both Core and Middle-Rim worlds. If Karté was a spy, we would have found out by now."

Anakin felt his shoulders slump, and he massaged his brow. His head was pounding - it felt like he hadn't slept.

"Where's your padawan? I haven't seen her around lately."

A change of topic. Finally. Gregor always knew how to divert a conversation.

"She's on a mission with Master Plo - I'm shipping out tomorrow. We're meeting a few parsecs from Onderon. They need help freeing themselves from the Separatists."

Gregor gave a snort, finishing his kaf and leaning back in his chair. He was quiet for a few moments before looking upwards. "Will you two be back in time for Master Gallia's funeral?"

* * *

Mando'a translation: Ba'vodu - Uncle / Aunt

* * *

The Kryze Siblings:

Richard - 40 (assassinated at 25) (Korkie's father)

Leonardo - 39 (Father's bastard) (Spouse - Rosie)

Satine - 35

Bo-Katan - 29

Kristen - 23 (Spouse - Kevin)

Patricia - 21 (Spouse - Kendra-Anne)

Jared - 19

* * *

_Author's note: Obi-Wan, not being dramatic in his proposal? I'm shocked too. Sometimes you don't control your characters - they control you._

_I know I've said this so many times, but having Padme be disabled is quite enjoyable for my chronically ill self. And Anakin...oh Anakin. Be nice._

_Enjoy guys, and stay safe. I have heard from less of you lately - I presume it's because of what's going on. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	10. Disgrace and Disbelief

Chapter Nine: Disgrace and Disbelief

* * *

"Unbelievable! That woman calls herself a Mandalorian?! Disgraceful! For generations our people have fought against the Jedi and then that - that bitch decides to make one of them a Watchman and - "

Bo-Katan has always been grateful for her helmet - it allowed her to roll her eyes at Pre Vizsla without him noticing. Standing around various members of her clan, she rocked her neck back and forth, flicking her gaze to the screens. The limited Holochannels they had access to had been up for the past two days - broadcasting the Council of Clans, the decisions made by her sister, the system decision to allow Obi-Wan to be Watchman.

The wind was howling outside, a sure sign that another storm was blowing in. They were supposed to be having a briefing meeting, something about running a job for the Pykes in exchange for much needed medical supplies and food storage, but it had turned into Vizsla shouting and swinging the Dark Saber around.

One of her cousins nudged her, then nodded towards the screen. She had to smile - on-screen was her sister Satine Kryze in all her glory, head low while she toured Sundari with a camera crew and one of the most influential reporters there. The tour of Sundari kicked off her tour of the system, if the rumors were true. It wasn't like her sister to dress casually in public, and today was no exception. Maroon appeared to be her color of choice lately, as she was wearing an ankle length maroon skirt with white flowers embroidered in it. She wore a simple white long sleeve, a rope of opals around her neck and strings in her ears. Two steps behind them was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Korkie, both dressed in varying shades of tan, blue, and white.

It was a little jolting to realize Obi-Wan had his lightsaber clipped to his belt, in full view and in violation of Sundari's no weapons policy. It was even more jolting to realize Korkie had a blaster holster on his hip.

"Korkie seems like a nice kid," Bo murmured. She barely remembered him - the last time she had seen him, he had been a toddler arguing with anyone who tried to make him follow the rules

Pre Vizsla was still stalking around the tent, yelling and now swinging the Dark Saber around. "She is violating treaties that are over a century old! The Mandalorians and the Jedi agreed to only trade, not fuck each other!"

Bo raised her eyebrows when the screen zoomed in on her sister, then smirked. "Hey boss!"

"_What Kryze?" _

"I think the Duchess is wearing an engagement ring."

* * *

"Well...only forty-three more planets to visit." Korkie collasped into a chair when they reached the dining room of the Coronet, grimacing after a long day of touring the major cities of Kalelava.

Satine gave a hum of sympathy, sitting down beside him and running a hand through his hair. "Well - thirty-one planets and twelve moons. And we're not staying all day on every one."

"I take it we're not heading to Concordia?" Obi-Wan asked, sliding into a seat across from them. It was strange, to be sitting at this table again, staring out the window and watching the landscape of Kalelava dissappear. Last time they had been on this ship, they had been struggling with their feelings and wondering what the future would bring - while trying to kill spider droids and finding out Tal Merrick was a traitor.

He certainly had never predicted it would turn out like this.

Satine gave him a wry smile, though her gaze was sad. "No. I extended the offer, though all I received was a - not quite a death threat."

"What was it?" Korkie asked, raising his head when the doors opened and servant droids came in bearing platters of food. He seemed much less interested in her answer while the platters were set down.

"Nothing you need to hear, Korkie." Satine shook her head when one of the droids offered some wine, taking instead the pitcher of water that Obi-Wan passed her.

Korkie stopped spooning casserole into his bowl and glanced between them. He frowned at the pitcher of water, then at his aunt's hand before shaking his head and tucking into his food.

Obi-Wan glanced at Satine, who shrugged and began to eat quietly. Withholding a sigh, he took one of the bowls of fruit and began to eat that. Mandalorian fruit had always had a slightly spicy taste to it, and he had found over the past few years he had come to enjoy it tremendously.

It was almost too quiet in the dining chamber. Tense wasn't the right word, but it was certainly uncomfortable. He found himself longing for the noise of a mess hall, or at the very least the boisterous atmosphere of one of the Temple cafeterias.

He hadn't expected to miss the mundane parts of his Jedi lifestyle so much. Heck, some nights, even with Satine in his arms and the whispers of a stable future in front of them, he missed the roar of the battlefield, the sound of several hundred of his men laughing and joking at night, of Anakin sneaking away to comm Padme…

Finishing the fruit, Obi-Wan set the bowl aside and tugged the casserole towards him.

"May I be excused?"

Satine blinked, looking at her already standing nephew before nodding. "Sure - remember to do your homework before bed."

Korkie rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to object before she held up a hand.

"Just because you're my heir doesn't mean you are not still a student. If I get a single complaint that you're not submitting your assignments or listening in on lectures I'm sending you home. Am I understood?"

"Yes Auntie." Korkie looked at Obi-Wan, looking like he wanted to say something before leaning down and giving Satine a quick hug good-night. He left the dining room quickly, letting his shoulders drop when a pair of guards followed him down the hall.

Satine stared after him, worrying her lip. She closed her eyes, barely reacting when he reached across the table and put a hand over hers. One of his fingers gently rubbed across her engagement ring, which eventually caused a smile from her.

"You know he doesn't really like you?"

"Oh I'm aware." Obi-Wan let her hand go, leaning his elbows against the table. "I am rather used to it - I mean, there is probably an ex-Sith apprentice wanting my head on a spike right now."

"Obi."

"Tina, the galaxy will not end if he doesn't like me. He'll figure it out."

Satine fiddled with the sleeve of her white-long sleeve, staring at the table. "I think he's still angry about the whole Hardeen thing."

"Oh he's not the only one," Obi-Wan muttered. Half of his friends wouldn't even talk to him, and Anakin barely wanted to say anything no matter how many messages he sent. "But Tina...you cannot really blame him. I died, so to speak, and then you have a miscarriage and he has to rule a system? That can't be easy on anybody, especially a teenager."

The food on the table suddenly looked unappetizing. Grimacing, Obi-Wan stood and moved around the table. He held out his hand, trying to smile. "I think we have awhile before we have our own teenager."

She wiped at her eyes, giving a small laugh. "That's your answer to everything? Sex?"

"Well only if you agree." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow when she didn't move, then pulled out the chair Korkie had recently vacated and sat down. He knew things had been tense ever since he came back from his mission, but he thought maybe it was starting to calm between them... "Hey...what's wrong?"

Satine shrugged, covering his hand when he put one on her knee. "Just...I want to say it's nothing. I really want to say that." She traced his knuckles, feeling all the little scars on the skin, the keloids and burn marks and haphazard stitches. There had to be parts of him that had no feeling anymore, the nerve endings unable to work. It was strange, how she had never asked him that. "Are we moving too fast?"

"Do you think we are?"

"_Ben. _No cryptic questions, please. "

Obi-Wan raised her hand to his lips, turning her palm over and kissing the inside of her wrist. "It wasn't a cryptic question. I've pined for you for more than a decade. I can wait a decade more before you are ready - for marriage, for kids, even if you want me to resign from being watchman."

"Oh the tabloids would love that. My ratings would plummet." Satine used her free hand to pick at one of embroidered flowers on her skirt. "It's just a lot Ben - all of this."

"We don't have to get married right away. We can have a long engagement."

"And have angry Mandalorians busting our doors down because I'm unmarried and fucking a Jedi?

"Were people as angry when you were engaged to Bel?" Obi-Wan asked softly, running his fingers over her knuckles. He sighed when she shook her head, leaning forward to press a kiss to her brow. Keeping their brows together, he whispered, "Wedding planning takes awhile Tina. What, six months for people in our position?"

Satine snorted, moving to lean her head against his shoulder. "You're so cute."

"I am?"

"It's probably closer to a year - we could maybe do it in ten months. Maybe. That is if I don't get pregnant before then."

"Is that a challenge?" Obi-Wan laughed when she shoved his shoulder and sat back in his chair with an amused shake of her head. He glanced down at himself, a little unfamiliar with the bright colors before pushing the thought aside. "Hypothetically, if you were even a few months pregnant at the time of our wedding, would it be such a big deal? It's a little ridiculous to think that people believe we've never had sex."

Satine glanced away, blinking back tears. "I'm so tempted to just elope. I don't wanna deal with a wedding - I've already planned one wedding then he died."

"It's not a bad idea."

"What?"

"Eloping. We should do it."

* * *

_"You still want Anakin on the Council, don't you?"_

Mace rolled his eyes affectionately at the Hologram of his old padawan. The final meeting regarding the Siege on Onderon had just finished, and everyone had walked away or disconnected.

To his knowledge, the cruiser to Onderon was launching to hyperspace in two hours, which gave Anakin just enough time to leave on a transport with the 501st and make it on board.

Only Depa had stayed connected, waiting until Master Yoda had left before speaking.

He gave a heavy sigh, folding his arms over his chest. "...we lost Kenobi and Gallia in the span of two months."

"Obi-Wan's still alive," Depa pointed out. She had to snort at his expression before allowing a flash of grief to cross her face. _"I never imagined Adi to pass... she's always been like a mother to me. To everyone."_

"...yeah. I've had an uptick of crying Jedi masters in my quarters lately."

_"Well you are everyone's grumpy father."_

"I will disconnect you." Mace had to smile at her smirk, rubbing at his bald head. He glanced around the command room, remembering when this space was used to project planet systems and senior padawans would study in here.

"Stass agreed to take Adi's place," he murmured, referring to the cousin of deceased master. "But...yes, I do want Skywalker on the Council. Imagine the change he'd bring."

_"And you used to bitch about how annoying he was."_

Mace grimaced, thinking of his younger self, not realizing how strange it must have been for Anakin, how traumatizing it had been for a young kid. Even the kid's interest in plays and musicals hadn't always been enough to keep Anakin happy and calm.

No wonder Anakin had always clung to Aayla Secura so much, even more than Obi-Wan Kenobi at times.

Those two shared more similarities than anyone cares to admit. The friendship between Obi-Wan and Quinlan was strong enough - the relationship between Anakin and Aayla had always been stronger.

_"Did you know Anakin's primary language is still Huttese? And he's also fluent in the verbal form of Ryl?"_

Mace blinked, then furrowed his brow. "It sounds familiar...why?"

Depa shrugged, glancing somewhere beyond his line of vision. _"We ran into some people that spoke Ryl and Huttese. Caleb managed to translate enough - guess he took a few of Anakin's classes."_

"Anakin teaches mechanics and engineering classes."

_"From what Caleb told me, Anakin has days where he only speaks a certain language or has instructions in something other than Aurebesh. Something about if you're on a planet and need to fix something, you need to know what to say to the locals if you need help."_

Mace hummed, then smiled when he spotted Caleb walking past the Holo, completely unawares of the conversation. He thought about what his former padawan said, even once she nodded a goodbye and disconnected.

With the command room in darkness, Mace leaned against the table and frowned. _That's _why he wanted Anakin on the Council. Because the man was an oddity, someone that tried so hard to be a good Jedi, who didn't realize he was already good enough.

_Anakin reminds me of… me._

* * *

_Author's note: okay, thank God I have my fanfiction and the new clone wars season during this quaritine, or else I'd go more bonkers than I already am. At least I am fortunate enough to be able to work from home - I know not everyone is, and several million people are less fortunate than me._

_So let's stay inside, cry over canon Obi-Wan, and then yell at fanon Obi-Wan for proposing to elope with his Mandalorian girlfriend after being officially engaged for two days._

_as rainingsun2811 said "Anakin had to get it from somewhere!"_

_Stay safe and healthy guys._

_ii DIgestive Reader ii_


	11. Misgivings

Chapter Ten: Misgivings

* * *

The journey to Onderon took a little over a week, even though it was in Inner Rim. They kept having to hyper-jump away from Separatists blockades constantly, only to decide to abandon the cruiser for a shuttle.

Cody couldn't say he felt comfortable taking the place of what he knew was supposed to be his general's - or...Master Kenobi now. Obi-Wan. Something.

_Obi-Wan isn't here now, _he thought, gripping the handles of the transport. His fingers ached from how tight he was holding it and he had a bit of a headache from how hard he was grinding his teeth.

Commander Tano was holding a datapad while they entered the tumultuous atmosphere, pressing herself against Rex while she squinted at the screen. Rex gave an affectionate eye-roll, though he stood his ground while the transport jostled and the clones around them made sure they were heading towards the landing zone.

General Skywalker glanced over, a small frown on his young face. "Hey Snips - we're gonna have to jump soon, you should put that away."

"Mmm hmm, yep."

"Ahsoka."

Commander Tano rolled her eyes, glancing up from the datapad and grinning, her carnivores gleaming in the dim light of the transport. Moving carefully enough to shove the datapad in Rex's supply bag, she exclaimed: "I was reading _The Mando'a Media_ \- Master Kenobi proposed to the Duchess Kryze. It's all over the tabloids. Rex - ya owe me twenty credits."

"Damn it."

The doors to the transport whooshed open, the humid air of Onderon's jungle hitting everyone. Sweat ran down Cody's back, but he wasn't sure what it was from. He swallowed hard, glancing away from while everyone began to talk over each other, excited for their former general.

_Damn you Obi-Wan Kenobi._

One of his brothers - the pilot - cut through the chatter. "Coming up on the dropzone - this is Valkyrie 2929. We're coming up on the drop zone."

Everyone quieted, his team preparing to jump.

The planet surface was full of of trees. Cody steeled himself while the transport swung low. He knew the transport had to leave the planet fast - Separatists would be on their tail.

The hatch opened wider.

"Go Go Go Go!"

Rex was the first to take off, using his jetpack. His superiors were next, cloaks billowing out while they landed. He followed at a slightly slower rate, careful to be quiet.

It didn't take a Force sensitive being to know they were being watched.

In the dim light General Skywalker caught his eye and signed _You take trees, I'll scout. _

Cody gave a salute, easily swinging into a tree. He ignored the brief pat on the shoulder his brother gave when he passed by, focusing on moving through the trees.

There was a crunch in the jungle underfoot, far louder than what they had been hearing. Cody held up a hand, causing his brother and the commander to halt their movements in the trees.

General Skywalker stood still, his hand brushing near his lightsaber.

Out of the shadows, a woman on a Dalgo emerged. She looked fierce, but terribly, terribly young. "Stay where you are."

More foliage crunched. Dalgos surrounded the general from all sides. He _really _hoped these were friendly people. He didn't have the energy to kill right now.

General Skywalker lowered his hood, raising his hands in peace. "It's all right. We're friends."

"Jedi," the woman murmured.

Commander Tano droppped from the tree, straightening while she pulled back her hood. "I'm Commander Tano. We're here to help you take back your planet."

Relaxing, Cody glanced at his brother that was a few trees away and and they jumped to the forest floor, landing behind their general.

"My name is Steela," the woman on the Dalgo said. "I'll guide you to our secret base."

* * *

Marches were not something Cody was fond of, though this one was made easier by his brother beside him. They hung back, letting the Jedi talk among themselves. Onderon was beautiful, he had to admit that. If Bly was here he'd probably be taking pictures and getting picked on by General Secura.

The Dalgos were surrounded them, being led by their rebel owners.

Rex gave him a nudge when he overheard the rebels saying something about sending a rider ahead to warn the camp. His gaze was soft and sympathetic. "You doing okay?"

"Fine - why wouldn't I be?"

An eyebrow was raised at him. "How often have you and Kenobi fallen into bed to - "

"People are allowed to move on Rex."

Rex furrowed his brow, but before he could say anything the small party stilled. For a moment there was absolute silence until bushes were pushed aside...and then they stepped into the camp.

It wasn't a _bad _camp...but he'd seen better. Better hospital tents, better living places, cleaner and less gaunt faces. The buildings that were around them were like broken, crumbling monasteries. He wondered how long they had been destroyed.

The rebels pushed ahead of them, talking among themselves. Cody picked up the pace to speak to General Skywalker. "A bit rough around the edges, wouldn't you say sir?"

"That's why I brought Rex here."

Rex gave a shrug, glancing around. "They're not exactly what I would call shinies, sir, but I could work with them."

_Then what's my purpose?_

There was a shadow above him and the flapping of wings. He stood still, watching a man coax some creature to land.

The young man dismounted the creature swiftly, approaching their party. This person nearly beat Skywalker with his sad eyes and premature crowsfeet. "General Skywalker."

General Skywalker bowed. "At your service. This is Marshal Commander Cody, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex."

"We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrappin' droids."

"Saw. Saw Gerrera."

Steela punched his arm. "He fashions himself as our leader though no one elected him."

General Skywalker folded his arms together. "Well, for now, we're in charge and...there is much to learn.

* * *

Satine could feel his eyes on her the entire time they were sitting down to dinner. She kept her body perfectly poised, the perfect guest of the governor of the Shukut moon. To the governor, she was dressed immodestly, by traditional standards. The neckline of her maroon dress was far to deep, showing enough of her cleavage to entice Obi-Wan. There was a slit in her dress, which was invisible until he helped her sit down. Nearly all of her leg and thigh was revealed, which made him swallow hard and sit in his own seat rather heavily.

Smirking, she tucked a heeled foot into his trouser leg and turned to shake her head at the server. The strains of pearls in her headpiece - a simple bun holder - clinked merrily. "No wine for me, thank you - or my fiancé."

Governor Orestes frowned, sitting down in his seat at the head of the table. He was a stout, black-haired man with an equally impressive beard, prone to switching alliances as often as he switched his clothes. Some figured it was because he was born with no claim to a clan and somehow became a governor through willpower and bribery.

"No wine Your Grace? Out of everything in your reputation you now deny your love of drink?"

Korkie - now old enough for wine - snorted into his goblet. He recovered himself quickly, though he did earn a look from her.

"Oh, do not blame her." Obi-Wan managed to keep his voice level while she ran a foot up and down his shin. This was the third moon they had been on today - he was a little surprised she was hinting what to do with their evening once they retired to the quarters they were given on Shutkut. "I am unfortunately predisposed with liver trouble. She is only not drinking to support me."

_And because wine is something that is frowned upon when you're trying to get knocked up, _Satine thought while she flashed an endearing smile at her fiancé before turning to the Governor. "Sir, I must again applaud what you have done with the agriculture here on Shutkut. The fields are beautiful, even those struggling. Knowing that the next generation will again experience the beauty of our system makes me so happy. It was so torn up during our fathers' war, if I may be a bit metaphorical."

Orestes gave an almost bashful smile, his rings clinking against his goblet when he picked it up. "Hopefully the next generation will not experience two horrific wars back to back and your children will enjoy it."

Satine gave a light laugh, one that was reserved for politicians. "Oh, don't scare my fiancé too much. Children are a ways away - focusing on strengthening Mandalore through our union will be enough of a responsibility for now."

Obi-Wan ran a hand underneath her dress, fingers resting on the inside of her thigh. She nudged him with her foot, only getting the smallest of smirks.

"Shame your generation, Prince Korkie, has had to endure the second war. It should have been easily remedied by now."

Satine watched her fiancé's shoulders tense, though it was only noticeable to her. She only glanced away when a servant droid offered pine-nut juice and gestured to hers and Obi-Wan's glasses.

Obi-Wan gave a small cough, directing the attention away from the prince. "Perhaps. But perhaps the Clone Wars is more than a war about differing ideologies."

"Isn't that all war is?" Orestes asked, leaning on the quilted tablecloth. "You point of view certainly is intriguing, Master Jedi. Could you elaborate, as someone who has been on the front lines?"

Satine kicked him in the shin, keeping her face neutral. She knew this could end badly - this was the first time the past four days someone had truly been attempting to start an argument with Obi-Wan.

"Certainly, Governor, though I will keep it short." Obi-Wan gave a wide smile, taking his hand from where it had been settled on her thigh and rolling the sleeves of his tunic upwards and revealing a few of his many scars while he spoke. Only one of his tattoos was just visible, poking out from the sleeves. "The Clone Wars represents a failure to listen. Those in the Republic failed to listen to the planets that did not take their concerns seriously, and the Confederation was formed in its place."

"A shame a war had to break out instead of negotiations being able to take place - ah, here comes dinner."

"Well negotiations for peace have been attempted, as you well know." Obi-Wan didn't react when a salad was placed before him. "They have failed - but a sue for peace has not been attempted by either sides - perhaps we all have a bit of Mandalorian in us?"

"Meaning?" Orestes asked, raising his eyebrows.

Satine prayed that her fiancé wouldn't say anything to terribly stupid, glancing at her amused nephew to keep a neutral face. The doors of the chandelier filled dining hall opened, revealing several servants with more platters of food.

"Well - we Jedi _are _a bit stubborn and protective of those we love for our own good. _That _we learned from the Mandalorians."

Orestes laughed and picked up his fork, about to dig into his salad. "It makes a person wonder why peace has not been able to be reached. It'd be so much simpler if the Republic could reunite and the rest of us in our small systems could stop experiencing their recession."

"Perhaps the Galaxy does not need one or two government governing every planet?" Korkie did not flinch when everyone glanced at him. He took a swig of his goblet before shrugging. "What? Statistically, one government ruling over thousands does not give voice to everyone. It's not possible."

"Are you suggesting the Separatists are right in waging war?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows. "I have buried too many comrades to believe that is true."

"They shouldn't have waged war, Obi-Wan - but they should have at least been allowed to leave legally. Even among the Neutral Systems we have the option to leave without penalty - and our government, so to speak, is only to regulate trade and hyper-space lanes among us and other governments. Nothing more. I highly doubt my aunt would be so cruel to allow a war to break out because someone wanted to leave our organization."

The dining hall was silent save for the sounds of birds chirping outside and the rustle of leaves against the large windows.

"Well you certainly chose well with your heir Duchess," Orestes murmured when the silence became too much. "Your Highness, I was much surprised how you handled Ser Fett and his request to use arms against Death Watch when Her Grace was in the hospital."

"One can only use so much negotiation with clans like the Fett's." Korkie managed to keep his tone even while he held his fork full of leaves slightly above the bowl, waiting to take a bite. "But thank you. It was an honor to serve, even if it was for a few weeks."

Satine did not hide her proud smile, though to her fiancé could most definitely see the spark of sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't ask for anyone better - I'm glad I'm not the only one that agrees."

"I hope you are recovered from whatever ailed you Duchess - it was rather alarming, hearing you were in the hospital. That has not happened in quite some time."

Satine nodded, feeling her fiance's hand on her thigh. "Thank you Governor - it's never pleasant to be indisposed in any way. But I am sentient being just like everyone else - things happen, good and bad."

Orestes smiled, raising his glass. "Well even though the meal has already started - good wishes to you both. I wish your marriage well."

Out of the corner of her eye, Satine saw her nephew roll his eyes while he raised his goblet to his lips.

* * *

Satine retired to their apartments before he did - he had been feeling restless from the lack of training, and had gone for a walk around the grounds. It was a small but comfortable, like a studio flat more than an actual apartment. She ran a hand over the couch, smiling at the velvet feel while glancing around. The moon of Shutkut wasn't known for much, but it _was _known for their love of painting.

She spun around, looking at the several dozen paintings. The painting of what the Mandalorian system looked like from space was probably her favorite, hanging above the bed. Walking forward, she folded her arms about herself and studied it. She wondered if she had been to every moon in her system…or if everyone was okay.

The ache in her to know that her people were okay, fed, safe, educated, content...it was almost too much. She was to much of a realist to believe that _everyone _was content, that everyone had food on the table or could pay rent every month.

She would give away her personal fortune every month to pay for the injustices her people suffered, to make sure sects like Death Watch didn't gain even more of a hold, promising a wealth and future she knew they couldn't provide for their people.

But of course the Galaxy demanded she look a certain way…

"Stupid patriarchy," she muttered. "If I had my way I'd only wear the same ten things."

Shaking her head, she was reminded she was still wearing her headpiece and all the cosmetics she had painted on her face earlier. The 'fresher was a few paces from the bed, and she nearly tripped over their chest of belongings that had been brought from the Coronet.

It was a methodical routine she had when visiting a planet - unpin her hair and put it in a braid, take her cosmetics off and apply a moisturizer, and then finally shed whatever God awful contraption she had forced herself to wear that evening.

"What would happen if I just wore sweatpants and a baggy shirt to court?" she muttered while pulling the heels off and kicking them beside the chest. She opened it, easily locating her sleepwear and putting it on the bed. After a moment of searching she found Obi-Wan's and put it on the bed as well.

It didn't take her long to wipe the cosmetics off and undo her hair - she always packed light, even with her fiancé's extra clothes. _Obi-Wan _packed light too. If it was up to him, he would be wearing his Jedi robes and only his Jedi robes. She began to hum a tune while she moved about, something from her days from singing and thinking she was gonna be a pop singer or in a troupe, not the Duchess of Mandalore.

She smirked into the mirror when she dropped the last towelette into the wastebin, looking herself in the mirror. It wasn't often she looked at herself in the mirror - if she did, she'd usually start dissociating and eventually spiraling into a panic attack about how much she hated herself and her body and deny it breakfast the next morning - or vomit it up.

Shaking her head, she quickly wound her hair into a braid and left the 'fresher - only to realize that Obi-Wan was rummaging in the chest, probably for a change of clothes. He had shed all but his boxers, and looked quite cute with his disheveled hair. For a moment she let her eyes rove over him, from the tattoos on his arms to the scars on his chest and arms. An area below his left elbow was a little pink, and she realized there was a new tattoo there: a purple butterfly the size of a Republic credit. She wondered when he had slipped out to have it inked on - probably on one of their days touring.

"Ben."

He glanced up, eyes trailing a little over the dress before meeting her eyes. With a laugh she gestured at the bed, where his lounge clothes were laid out beside hers. A scarlet blush went across his cheeks.

"Thanks," he mumbled while reaching for them before stopping. "...or instead of getting ready for bed..."

Satine rolled her eyes as he grinned, debating whether to crawl over to him on the bed like in a cheesy Holo movie before walking to him and turning around. "You need to undo the bodice."

"There a bra under this?" Obi-Wan muttered while he pushed her braid aside and began to undo the laces of the bodice. She hummed in response, only to be tugged closer and feel his lips against her neck. The scratch of his beard was pleasant - she found she had missed it after the Festival of Light.

A few moments later, and she could feel the strings of the bodice be pulled out of the holes. A soft breath left her while Obi-Wan pushed the sleeves of the dress down her arms, then tugged her closer when the dress fell into a puddle on the floor, pressing her back into his front, hands smoothing over her breasts and down her sides.

"I have wanted to take that dress off all evening," he whispered while using two fingers to pull her lingerie down. When it hit the floor she kicked them away, along with her gown.

Satine reached behind and twined her fingers into his hair, rolling her head back against his chest while he reached between her legs. "I wonder what would happen if you fucked me on my throne."

A deep rumble left him, and his teeth scraped a new spot on her neck. "We should leave the public sex alone until your people like me."

"Mmm - _gods right - _" Had he not been supporting her while they stood, she probably would have collapsed. She was nowhere near an orgasm, but his fingers felt good. Twisting his hair tighter in her fingers, she pulled his mouth roughly to hers. "You should let me return the favor," she mumbled against his lips.

"I'm supposed to be the one impregnating you - and my pleasure is nothing compared to yours." A laugh left him while she shoved him gently, gently moving his fingers away and not-so-discreetly wiped them on his boxers.

"Pants off and on the bed hotshot." Satine giggled while he gave a salute and divulged the boxers, tugging her down ontop of him while he laid on his back. She took a moment to adjust herself, earning a groan while his head fell back into the pillows at the feel of her and he reflexively took hold of her hips.

* * *

_Author's note: I love Obi-Wan and Satine so much. I love waiting to destroy them._

_I will do the siege of Onderon, don't worry. I'll focus on it next chapter - with Cody being in place of Obi-Wan in this arc and time for angsty feels, mwahaha. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	12. Learning Curve

Chapter Eleven: Learning Curve

* * *

"Well they're horrible," Cody murmured while he watched the rebels of Onderon train. It had been less than twenty-four hours than they had landed on the planet, and he was already tired of this mission.

General Skywalker shrugged, watching Rex and Ahsoka give them pointers. "As long as we have some people willing to train and fight it shouldn't be a problem."

"Right…" He watched Bonteri fall again and frowned. "We should focus on the quick learners. At least then we might have a fighting chance at this."

"You don't think the royals present have a fighting chance?"

Cody snorted, skimming the crowd of rebels. He gave a brief glance back to the tank when he heard deactivators buzz, then shrugged. "I guess it all depends how much fight they have in them."

It was nearing nightime when the last of the teams were practicing on disarming the crawler.

"Come on, move it like a soldier, a real soldier." Rex shouted, agitation entering his voice.

"Come on Dono, pick it up Hutch. You can do better than that!" Saw Grerra yelled from the sidelines some hours later.

Cody wondered if it was possible to slap a bacta patch over the young man's mouth just to shut him up for a bit. Even the 501st wasn't as annoying. He watched Grerra walk over to where Bonteri was being examined, then rolled his eyes. This mission was gonna be incredibly long and filled with hormonal teenagers.

He'd nearly take guarding Senator Amidala over this - actually, he would take guarding her over this. At least the Senator always made an effort to talk to them and find a common interest.

"Everyone form up!" Rex shouted, watching the rebels fall into line. He scanned the line, then narrowed his eyes at Bonteri and the Grerras. "That means you three too. You're soldiers, aren't you?"

"Some of us are," Saw muttered while he began to stalk into formation.

Cody glanced away to refrain from snapping at the men, then noticed that Skywalker was walking away. He frowned, gesturing to his brother and then to the General. A small shrug was his response.

"Alright, listen up," Rex began with a note of pride in his voice. "Most of you did okay today. Not great, and certainly not excellent - but if you were in a firefight, you'd at least be able to survive it. Probably. Maybe take out a clanker or two. Now…"

"I'm going after Skywalker - he'll probably get into trouble otherwise," he muttered to Commander Tano beside him. A sharp-toothed smile was his response and with that he stepped away. He received a few looks while he stepped away, though he ignored them. He realized the General hadn't bothered to step light on the trail that led back to the camp. It was a bit stupid to do such a thing, given how many droids were probably crawling around the planet as a whole.

It really was a beautiful planet, even with all the humidity. He could do without the giant creatures everywhere, but at least it wasn't one of those planets with small natives that were the size of a plush.

Keeping a hand on his blaster while he walked, Cody came around a bend and noted that the General was hurrying towards the entrance.

_That's weird...oh._

Oh.

Skywalker was let into the camp quickly, his comlink held tight in his hand. He didn't even notice the guards staring at him, or Cody about twenty paces behind.

A lump was in his throat, though he managed to keep it together while he walked the rest of the way and into camp. He debated on entering one of the tents they had been giving, but decided to follow.

The tent was dark, save for a light near Anakin's cot. He gave a brief nod, putting in an earpiece and turning the comlink on.

Cody moved to his own corner, sitting down and pulling out his datapad. Making a show of checking his messages, he watched the General's facial expressions out of the corner of his eye.

A blue figure flickered. It was a woman, and Cody realized that it was a recording. Of Senator Amidala...in a wheelchair.

The frown on Anakin's face deepened while he listened to the message. He shook his head a few times, replaying the message before sighing. He leaned his head back, massaging his nose before glancing upwards. "How often did Obi-Wan advise discretion when it comes to personal matters?"

Cody met the general's gaze and smiled a bit. "I'm ranked higher than most Jedi...what do you think?"

A rough laugh escaped Anakin, and he punched in his wife's frequency.

* * *

"I'm tempted to rip that off of you and stay in here for the rest of the day."

Obi-Wan laughed, adjusting the leather jacket while he glanced over at his fiancé. "You say that while you're wearing a towel and nothing else."

Satine shook her head, dropping the towel on the bed and beginning to dress for the latest tour in the system. "Yeah but - all the years I've known you and this is the first time you are wearing something besides Jedi robes...you look."

She frowned, brushing out her shift before tapping her chin. Scrutinizing him could have been excuse to stare at him - after all, it wasn't often he wore skinny trousers and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. With a smile she snapped her fingers, jolting them back to the presence in their quarters on the _Coronet_. "You look content."

"Content?" Obi-Wan came forward, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her neck. "I thought you said you wanted to rip my clothes off?"

She titled her head back, meeting his amused gaze. Reaching a hand upwards, she patted his cheek and blushed when he leaned into the touch. "You look happy Obi, even with all that you are trying to ignore...like you can accept the good while knowing the bad is not far away."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, pondering on that for a moment. He didn't react to the kiss that was pressed to his lips, letting her out of his arms when she tapped his wrists. Still thinking over her words, he sat on the bed.

"Hey," Satine swatted him with her pantyhose before she sat and began to tug them on. "That wasn't supposed to be a comment meant philosophical pondering."

"No?"

"I'm just commenting on your apparent happiness, despite everything." Satine took her green blouse and pulled it on, adjusting the bell sleeves before standing and putting on a plaid skirt woven with her Clan's colors.

"Mmm…" Pushing the thoughts of Maul and Adi and leaving his men and the Order and everything that was struggling to come to the surface. He leaned back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "I like what you're wearing today."

Satine hummed, brushing her hands through her hair and tying it in a bun. She left a few strands of her hair fall on the sides of her face. "The Galaxy will be scandalized by how I'm beginning to dress on a day to day basis."

"Fuck the Galaxy." Obi-Wan raised himself on his elbows at her laugh. "What? I love how you are dressing lately. It's...simple. It's more you than all the finery and elaborate dress you typically wear."

"It's tradition."

"You're marrying a Jedi - I think tradition is a little out the window my dear."

"Mmm." Satine put on her necklace - some gold chain - and then slipped on her engagement ring before bending down to tug on a pair of heels. She glanced at him brightly, eyes sparkling.

Obi-Wan blinked, remembering the soft smile of the Daughter.

Odd.

He hadn't thought of Mortis in a long time.

That had been his only mission for months. To learn about it.

Trying to push the thought aside, he stood and followed her out the chambers. "What planet is this again? Valhalla?"

"Val - _hall _\- la." Satine over-exaggerated the word, earning a snort. The guards outside of the quarters followed them, armor clinking merrily. "You're a polyglot, you should know this."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to counter _we've been rolling in the sheets if we have a free moment, _but caught his tongue when they turned a corner and spotted his future nephew waiting for them. "Well...in my defense there are what, seven dialects of Mando'a in this system?"

"Nine, actually." Korkie gave a somewhat smug grin that only a teenager could give when they approached him. He then withered under his aunt's unimpressed look, rubbing his neck. "...there are nine recognized dialects of Mando'a in this system. You speak the version spoken on Mandalore, Kalelava, and also the dialect the clone army uses."

"And that's why I don't know how to properly say Valhalla?" Obi-Wan asked, genuinely impressed with the kid's knowledge.

"Maybe."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement, feeling her tuck her hand into the crook of his arm. The three of them walked to towards the entrance in silence, everyone's shoes clicking and the engines cooling.

"So you're interested in languages?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping that this would be the thing he could finally connect with this kid about.

"Well a person can like multiple things Master Kenobi - argh, don't mess my hair Auntie!"

Satine rolled her eyes affectionately at her nephew, standing still while the hatch was released and the ramp began to lower. "He's a history nerd - a rather big one. Mandalorian academies happen to just focus on language because of how people tend to emigrate into our culture - and given our high levels of adoption, it only makes sense we have so many languages."

The ramp slammed onto the platform, revealing Vallhala's governor.

"Governor Ingrid!" Satine exclaimed, stepping down the ramp. "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

* * *

The next day was filled with more training. Anakin had to admit, he missed training people, especially younger people. The longer this war waged, the more he found himself missing his classroom, or wanting to be in the Creche.

Maybe it was something to do with being married, or maybe Ahsoka brought out more and more of the mentor in him.

_She's getting older too, _he thought while he observed the rebels practice throwing droid poppers into the orbit of battle destroyers.

Cody was beside him, observing the rebels that were less adapt. "Throw _gently, _but do not falter. Your frustrations will hold you back."

Anakin couldn't help but snort, earning himself a look. "You sound like Obi-Wan."

"Mmm."

"It's a - wait, do you hear that?" Anakin turned around, squinting into the foliage. He shook his head after a moment before glancing at his padawan training Saw Grerra. "She's pretty patient."

"When training someone - not much else." Cody had to smirk at the resounding huff, though he knew he was right. He ignored Bonteri trying to flirt, skimming over the rest of the rebels and then moving his eyes back to Grerra when he finally managed to get a droid popper through the shield. A cheer went up from the rebels, though everyone quickly went back to work once Rex barked at them.

Anakin grinded his teeth together once he saw his padawan leave after Steela, feeling a tingly feeling at the base of his neck. He prayed it was something with the Force and not a seizure coming on.

"Alright, everyone has one more hour of this, then we move onto sharpshooting!" Rex yelled, clapping his hands together. "You get a break when you actually become good at this!"

* * *

Steela was the last one to shoot, hitting every target with ease. When she finally lowered her sniper, Anakin couldn't help his smirk.

"Impressive. Most impressive."

"Fixed targets are one thing," Ahsoka began, using the Force to move a droid head about. "How about this?"

Steela hit the head without effort everytime it moved, earning a lackluster nod of approval from Ahsoka.

Rex signlaed everyone to look at him. "A headshot is the only decisive way to disable a droid. They don't need arms, legs, or even bodies to pass intel to central command. All right, shoot at will."

With a nod Steela went to refocus her sniper, then froze in fear. She lowered it, her voice cracking. "Wait a minute...what is that?"

"Droids!" Saw yelled, pointing into the foliage.

"Take cover!" Rex shouted when a missile launched at the rebels. Everyone scattered to protect themselves.

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped back, igniting their lightsabers. They fled towards the droids for a moment, trying to give enough time for everyone to gather supplies and weaponry. With a gesture Anakin ducked behind some stone for protection, glancing at Steela who was shooting at the droids.

"I think training is over," Ahsoka muttered.

"Really?"

"Shut up."

Anakin stood to deflect more blasts from the oncoming droids, aware of the rebels shooting from various positions in the camp. "I'll take the left flank if you take the right."

Cody's voice crackled over the wrist-com. "_Uh, no offense General, but shouldn't we be protecting the rebels? This is their war."_

Ahsoka snorted at his disgruntled sigh, standing briefly to deflect blasts before sitting down again.

"There are too many people here!" Anakin exclaimed before looking at Steela. "We can hold them off long enough for your people to get to safety."

Steela shook her head. "You didn't teach us to run - Saw," she spat into her comlink. "Use your disrupters to take out the droids."

And so the fight began, which was overwhelming to say the least. Not overwhelming because it was a fight, but because there were so many lives that weren't prepared to fight. Anakin felt the weight of more lives settle on his shoulders, feeling his chest tighten before he moved to fight even harder.

* * *

_Author's note: enjoy this chapter in these hard times. I tried for a long time to come up with a meaningful message, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry to everyone who has been hurt by any of the injustices that are happening in the world right now, and what has been happening for years and decades. Stay as safe as you can! xoxo_


	13. Know Your Value

Chapter Twelve: Know Your Value

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced when his comlink chirped, ringing at a frequency that he knew all to well and now dreaded.

Beside him was Korkie, who looked a little concerned. He recognized the tone.

"Everything okay Master Jedi?" the minister of Agriculture - Astrid - asked in concern while they toured the budding orchard fields. This was yet another planet that had been ravaged by the civil war over twenty years ago, though it was slowly rebuilding.

"Rest assured it's my own business and not related to your government," Obi-Wan muttered with a wry grin while he pulled his comlink out. "Minister, Korkie - I will catch up in a moment. I saw a lovely bench a few dozen paces back, I'll take my call there."

Korkie - a little sunburned from spending yesterday and today in this sectors moons and now planet - inclined his head. He eventually nodded, and bowed to the minister. "Shall we continue my lady? I think I see some Fire Plum trees ahead, and I could certainly use a snack before we join the governor and my aunt for dinner."

Minister Astrid gave a laugh while he offered his elbow, and off the two went.

Obi-Wan had to smile, filing away that piece of information. Getting to know his future nephew was certainly difficult. Shaking his head, he dug around in his belt - a little sleeker than what he was used to, mainly to appease his fiance - and fit an earpiece into his ear before accepting the call.

"_Kenobi, luxury hasn't made you lax has it?"_

With a snort Obi-Wan began to walk through the path, letting one of his hands drag along the tall blades of glass. There were a few civilians around, mostly focusing on the gathering the small harvest on the various trees. "Well Mace - if you count touring around the Mandalorian system for just over a week luxury - though spending every night in a featherbed and making love - "

"_I'm done with this conversation." _Mace grimaced, folding his arms over his chest. "_You are worse than Vos with your explicetness."_

"I'm touched." Obi-Wan spotted the bench he had seen a few minutes ago, and went to sit on it. The trousers he was wearing were a little tighter than he was used to, though the shade of the tree was nice. "Is something the matter?"

"_I'll...begin with the easier news." _Mace pressed something on the Holo table, a map of a city taking place of him. "_You are aware of the mission to Onderon correct?"_

"Vaguely - though I heard something on the Holo that rebels and Jedi bombed the capital city?"

"_Yes," _Mace sighed. Icons blipped on the map, revealing where in the city the explosions had gone off. "_Luckily there were very few civilian casualties - Padawan Ahsoka made sure of that. The rebel forces mostly bombed the Separatist droids."_

"And what about the planet's leadership?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping the question vague enough so those around him wouldn't clue in on what they were discussing, but he knew the Master of the Order would grasp what he was asking.

The Hologram flicked back to Mace. The man suddenly looked his age, which wasn't terribly old at all. "_The userper still has most of the power, but the civilians are taking notice and rallying support. Skywalker and Commander Cody came back to Coruscant to report to the Jedi Council. We are waiting for the rest of the reports in the coming days...but as usual, I suspect the media on Onderon will have more information before we do."_

Obi-Wan shook his head, wondering exactly why his Commander and Anakin thought it was a good idea to head back to the core when there was a war was happening…

_...well they're following in my footsteps...avoiding war…_

_At least Anakin can have some rest with Padme…_

"What else do you need to say Mace? Even lightyears away I can sense your unease."

Mace didn't crack a smile. In fact, his shoulders slumped heavily and he leaned against the table. "_Adi's cousin Stass Allie...found her last will and testament."_

The blood drained from his face, pooling into his feet.

...the grief of her death rose to the surface again. It was usually manageable during the day, easy to ignore. Even in the evenings it was relatively simple to push it aside, considering how Satine and him were trying so hard to conceive.

But his insomnia kept plaguing him, and with that the memory of her death.

_Maul._

_Savage. _

He wanted to kill them both.

Using his free hand to grip his trouser leg, he looked at the Hologram. "And?"

His voice cracked.

_"... she wants to be buried in - in - in the Gallia estate." _Mace took a shaky breath, trying to smile. _"The funeral will be held there, among the Jedi and her family."_

Obi-Wan nodded, pressing his lips together. The Gallia family had always been influential in the Core, and always had members in the Senate or in the Order. It was impossible to have one without the other.

"Anything else?"

_"Yes. She's leaving her bracelet to you - it's Siri's padawan braid. You, along with Quinlan, Bant, Garen, Luminara, and Depa will be her pollbearers...she cited you six to divide her belongings among you. She left a few specifics to her parents, Stass, and Anakin, but not much."_

He couldn't help it - he wiped his eyes, trying not to dissolve into sobs. Why did being a Jedi have to be so hard?

_You're not a Jedi anymore, _an insidious voice in his head whispered.

"That's all?"

Mace gave a shrug. _"Apparently she rarely used her allowance or pension - most of the money was donated. There's something else with her bank that is still being sorted out - we are told it will be cleared by the time of her funeral."_

The word 'funeral' jarred him, though all Obi-Wan could do was nod. He let the Hologram fizzle without saying anything more, gripping the comlink in his hand and staring at the mushy fruit beneath his boots.

There was a part of him that wanted to sit there and cry on the bench, but he was the Jedi Watchman of Mandalore now.

The future consort.

It wouldn't do to cry in a field, around civilians that had no idea what was happening.

He knew he needed to rejoin Korkie and the minister.

He couldn't.

He had too.

Stiffly, he rose and turned away, back to the speeders that they had brought to the orchard.

At least there he could grieve until everyone came back and was ready to return to the apartments off the municipal buildings.

* * *

"Why did you think it was a good idea to leave your padawan in a battlefield?"

Anakin jumped, his fist missing the punching bag. He only just managed to catch himself before falling, which caused a gigle. With an over exaggerated sigh he glanced at the viewing platform. "Really Aayla - how do you manage to sneak up on everyone?"

Aayla smirked, leaning against the bannister. "A woman must be seen and not heard."

"That phrase is in every culture with oppression," he muttered while stepping back and beginning to untie his wraps.

"So the Galaxy?"

"Mmmm - how do you know about the mission on Onderdon?"

"My boyfriend is on the Council," Aayla deadpanned, raising a microbladed eyebrow. She watched while he put away what he had been using, staying on the viewing platform. A few moments later he picked up an abandoned tunic and trudged up the stairs to meet her.

"Wanna a hug?" Anakin asked, his smile not reaching his eyes as he slipped his tunic on.

Aayla wrinkled her nose, looking over his sweaty body before turning to the door. "I'm set - come on, I want too - Anakin!"

Anakin laughed while he hugged her from behind, rocking his body back and forth and swinging her around. "Tiny Twi'lek," he muttered in a sing-song voice, "Tiny Twi'ek, teeny, tiny - ow!"

"Jerk," Aayla muttered while he nursed the foot she had stomped on, brushing her clothes off. "How many pain-killers are you on?"

She didn't receive an answer, only an eye-roll while he straightened and grinned. With a shake of her head she took his offered elbow, walking out of the training room and down the hall. There were several people around, entering and existing training rooms. She was used to people staring when she was with Anakin, and today it was no exception.

When they exited the training area, the halls were a little...emptier. The true effects of the war were hard to grasp sometimes until one remembered how full the Temple had been before the war.

It was kind of sad that the the current padawans and younglings didn't know how lively the Temple could be. How fun and happy and...feeling like home.

"Where are we heading?" Anakin asked, realizing they were heading to the dorms and apartments.

Aayla gave a grin, a little bounce in her step while they reached the stairwell and began to walk up them. "Mmmm - remember when you moved out of the Temple?"

"Yeah - you two got the apartment?!"

* * *

"Ta-Da!"

"Is this the same apartment?" Anakin asked, stepping into the apartment he spent his padawan years and spinning around. He gave a half-wave to Kit - who was cooking - and shook his head. "There are so many...plants. Woah…" he walked into the living room, dodging where a table now was and staring at the plants that hung from the wall. The smells were intoxicating, a jasmine and and a citrus sort of smell. Vines were hanging from hooks, with pots a little lower for easy access.

The windowsill was now covered in flowers, and instead of a television there was a bookcase against one wall. Three blue circle chairs were in a triangle sort of formation, with enough space to walk around and a hexagon caf table in the middle.

Anakin shook his head in amazement, following Aayla into the bigger bedroom for a moment and seeing more plants and decorations from both of their cultures. He peeked into the smaller bedroom, finding it filled with boxes and odds and ends.

"I'm surprised how different this place looks you two," Anakin said when he sat down at the table that Obi-Wan had made years ago and ran his fingers over the wood. "Is the penis that Quinlan carved in still - " he laughed when Aayla sat and moved the fruit bowl to the side, showing the carving. "Obi-Wan was so angry."

"I'm sure they solved it as they always do," Kit muttered, setting two mugs in front of both of them before sitting down himself. He chuckled at the disgusted faces of both of them, shaking his head. "Dinner is soon Anakin, if you want to stay?"

"If you don't mind." Anakin sipped at his caf, earning two eye-rolls. "What? Padme isn't home tonight, she has a conference that's running late."

"When will you learn that you are valued Anakin?" Aayla asked, running her fingertip over the rim of her mug.

"Let's not talk about my self-esteem issues."

"Have you scheduled a therapy appointment yet?" Kit asked, turning around briefly to check what was boiling on the stovetop.

"Let's not talk about me - how's everyone here since...ya know?"

Aayla sighed, covering her partner's hand while he bowed his head.

Kit grimaced, his tentacles twitching while he glanced up. The sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking. "Quiet...I never realized how important Adi was to so many until she was gone...Master Yoda keeps telling everyone not to grieve but - he's lived so long he can afford to be numb to the pain of those around him passing."

"I'm not defending him, but I…" Aayla shook her head. "I cannot imagine living for centuries and having to bury so many people you raised."

Anakin grimaced, thinking if something happened to Ahsoka he would never forgive himself. Well...something _did _happen on Mortis...funny how for all the research Obi-Wan had begun on it, he had stopped when his own issues became more pressing…

_He's allowed to have a life Ani, _a voice in his head reminded him.

It sounded like his mother.

"...are you traveling back to Onderon before the funeral?" Aayla asked, trying to move away from the painful subject.

* * *

Their borrowed chambers were dark when Satine opened the door. She frowned, stepping in and letting the door shut. The parlor had a small light on, just enough to move around the furniture and head to the bedchamber.

Satine gave a sigh when she saw a half-filled caf mug on a table against the wall, with pain-killers beside it. She poured the caf in the sink, then filled a glass with water and took that and the pain-killers into the bedroom.

It was almost completely dark in the chamber except for a sliver of moonlight filtering through the curtains. Obi-Wan always had a hard time sleeping without some kind of sky visible, even with a migraine. She set the water and pain-killers on his nightstand, noticing the waste basket on the floor while she knelt to his level.

With a grimace Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open, trying to smile before shutting his eyes again and wincing. He was bundled in blankets, which normally he despised.

"That bad of a migraine?" Satine asked quietly, smoothing back some of his hair. She had been angry at him earlier for missing dinner, but then her nephew had informed her of the call he had received and she deduced that a migraine had come on, which typically happened when his emotional stress reached levels he wasn't used too.

"You look beautiful. We should - "

"I'm not having sex with you in this state." Satine sighed, shifting until she was sitting beside him and rubbing his shoulder. "Council commed?"

"Just...just Mace." Obi-Wan rubbed at his brow, then opened his eyes enough to look at her.

"It was about Adi?"

He tried to nod before scrunching his nose.

"Obi?"

Satine rubbed his leg before looking at him in the eyes. "You know you can grieve right? For Adi, for all the comrade you have lost, for Qui-Gon...for our baby."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, heaving a sigh and turning slowly onto his back.

"I heard you cry every day in the shower for the first two weeks after the miscarriage - but you didn't cry in front of me. You didn't grieve - "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't continue to hold guilt over something that can't be controlled." Satine felt on the verge of tears herself. She crawled over him, settling down beside him and tucking her body into his side. The silk of her dress would be wrinkled, but she didn't really care. "You blame yourself for so much. I...I just wish you could try to process it and move on."

Obi-Wan swallowed, his heart beating steadily beneath her ear. He felt a little warm - he probably had a low fever.

"Two people have died because of Maul, Tina…" He wrapped an arm around her, the action more to comfort him than her. "What if...what if I lose you too?"

"You're not, Obi." Satine reached out and took his hand, twining their fingers together. His skin was a bit clammy, but not terrible. She'd get up in a bit and dig around for some medication. "He'd have to get past a shit ton of angry Mandalorians first. They may not like us but they would most certainly be offended someone besides them tried to kill us."

"My life changed because of him - our lives - Satine, I was about to leave the Order, to marry you...instead I had to train Anakin and you - you found Bel."

"But Bel is dead now - and I know you wouldn't trade Anakin for anything." Satine untangled their hands and reached upwards, resting a hand on his cheek and smiling when he leaned into it. Propping herself on her elbow, she leaned down and kissed his chapped lips carefully.

* * *

"Lady Kryze!"

Bo-Katan turned, feeling her eyes widen. Thankfully her helmet hid her expression, and she was able to snap to attention. "Yes Vizsla?"

Pre Vizsla scowled at her lack of titles, though he visibly shivered when a gust of wind tore through the camp and brought a flurry of snow. "Have your cousins prepare an extra tent - I have a visitor soon." The man smirked, walking away and towards his own tent. "He claims he's a Sith."

* * *

_Author's note: this is where the fun begins!_


	14. The Soft War

Chapter Thirteen: The Soft War

* * *

The Hologram of Steela floated in front of her vision as the elected leader of the Onderon rebels began to speak after the ambush on a droid company. Ahsoka had to admit, she was fond of the young woman. Then again, after nearly a week of fighting alongside her it was nearly impossible not to develop a relationship with any of the rebels.

_"People of Onderon, the time has come to take back our freedom."_

Ahsoka glanced at Lux beside her, and then at the people in the alley around her. Some looked apprehensive, some intrigued, and most just looked tired.

She was tired of war too. But she had a job to do.

_"We have all been decieved. King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the Seperatists for the crown." _Steela's face softened over the Hologram. _"But Onderon is ours. We need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore out sovereignty under our true king, King Dendup."_

"... they're not reacting much," Lux muttered while observing the people. "You'd think they'd be cheering for change."

"Change isn't easy, Lux." Ahsoka shrugged while the Hologram of Steela fizzled in front of them. "Come on - let's head back to base. I have a feeling something worse is about to happen."

* * *

Anakin groaned when he heard his comlink chirp, untangling himself from his wife's grip and rolled over.

"No…" Padmé muttered sleepily, following him and clinging like an adhesive to him. "You're warm."

"It's Mace's tone, I have to answer it."

"Mmmm - you should bring me ice cream when you're done."

Anakin laughed, managing to finally push himself out of bed. Pressing a quick kiss to her curls, he swiped up the comlink and went into the hallway. "Skywalker."

Mace inclined his head, then shook his head. _"Your lineage hates shirts."_

"Huh?"

_"Nevermind - I have an update from Onderon. Or rather, the Holonet does."_

"Oh no." Anakin went into the living room, blinking as the overhead lights shimmered to fifty-percent shine. "Anyone dead?"

_"There's few casualties, and Padawan Tano is fine - but now the public knows the Jedi are siding with the rebels... people are angry."_

Anakin sat on the couch, frowning. "I don't see the problem - we were sent to help them. Onderon used to be part of the Republic, we're just reaffirming our own beliefs and helping those who want to restore order."

_"We're participating and siding in a civil war instead of negotiating a peace, Skywalker."_

"Is that any different than when Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to Mandalore during a civil war?"

Mace scowled, folding his arms across his chest. _"We weren't in a Galatic War then."_

Anakin opened his mouth to defend himself, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over, noticing Padmé leaning against the couch.

A small smile flickered at Mace's lips. _"Senator Amidala - my apologies for waking you."_

"You didn't apologize to me," Anakin grumbled quietly.

Padmé yawned, covering her mouth before giving a small wave of her hand. "You're quite alright Master Windu - is there any damage control that the Senate needs to do as a result of the Jedi being revealed on Onderon?"

With a sigh Mace shook his head. _"I do not believe so - but then again, I never did predict we would be fighting a war with clones of a Mandalorian. But we did not have the jurisdiction of the Senate to be on Onderon."_

"Which might force you to pull Ahsoka prematurely and put her at risk at being captured by the Separatists." Padmé rubbed the bridge of her nose, thinking for a moment. "Last time I was on Onderon I did not have jurisdiction of the Senate either, and it was with Ahsoka. She could easily be charged with more than one crime."

"You never told me you took my padawan to - "

_"The people's trust of the rebels is increasing, though Count Dooku may still retaliate."_

"We could send reinforcements?" Anakin suggested. "Maybe Quinlan or Aayla or something? Someone that can fit in easily?"

Padmé put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think Ahsoka can figure out what to do. She has before - she's part of your lineage after all."

_"Your lineage is a disaster," _Mace muttered as he shut the Holo off.

* * *

"How did you sleep Korkie?"

Korkie glanced from the flimsi spread around him, glaring a little at his future uncle pouring caf from the pot...and feeling a little amused too. There were scratches down his back, disappearing into the waistband of his sleep pants.

"Mmm - fine. It took awhile to fall asleep though."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan frowned while he sat, moving some of the flimsi away carefully. "Insomnia?"

Korkie lifted his mug to his lips, smirking into it before taking a sip. "The walls are thin."

"The walls are - oh, no." Obi-Wan massaged his brow, grimacing while the teenager cackled. His ears burned bright pink. "I apologise, I didn't think - in our defense, it's not solely for pleasure."

"Ew." Korkie took another sip of caf before looking back at his datapad, then glancing at the piles of flimsi beside him.

He couldn't concentrate on the word in front of him. He knew he had to finish the thesis proposal before the end of the week, he just...was out of ideas.

Everyone expected him to do something about the New Mandalorian government, which would make sense considering -

He glanced up when flimsi shifted, watching while Obi-Wan skimmed a few different pieces.

"Independent study?"

Korkie blinked, realizing there was genuine interest in the older man's eyes. He swallowed, debating on elaborating before -

"I have to do a thesis project next year to graduate. If my topic proposal is approved I only have to be on campus once a week, I can do most of it from home."

The prospect of being home was nice, though he realized that by that time, Satine and Obi-Wan would probably be married and have a newborn.

Well...there were other relatives that lived in Sundari.

"Can you not decide what to do?"

"...no." Korkie took another sip of his caf and sighed. He had hoped that traveling around the system would give him a fresh perspective, but all it had done was make his head hurt more. People looked up to him, he realized...and that was terrifying.

The people he was meeting and talking to and laughing with would someday be his subjects. His laws could impact every part of their lives…

"Everyone expects me to do something about the Civil War or the history of my clan or... something." Korkie ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I even had one of my professors ask if I was gonna do something on the Dark Saber because of...you."

Obi-Wan made a noise of disproval, searching through more of the flimsi and skimming it. "Oh, exploring the phenomenon of Twi'lekki nurses across the Galaxy is interesting."

"I think I'm the wrong species."

"Well we are the definition of privilege." Obi-Wan smiled when Korkie barked out a laugh, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling. Taking another sip of caf, his eyes went wide as he skimmed the flimsi. Swallowing quickly, he coughed and put the mug down, a frown creasing his face.

"... what?"

"...you have an article about the Morai?"

Korkie smiled a bit, giving a small nod. "Yeah. I mean, the Morai have only been seen a few times in history, usually in times of extreme unrest - and it'd be a good introduction into discussing the origins and myths of Mortis and the Father and Daughter and Son and also question why there isn't a Mother - "

"What?"

Korkie perked up, standing and beginning to put his flimsi into a neat pile. "Well historically, women are the forefront of most religions because they are the bearers of life. Even if the trinity of beings existed, why is there no mention of the Mother? It makes no sense - there is no hint of a patriarchal society erasing a matriarchal religion."

Obi-Wan stared at his future nephew, wondering what the hell was happening.

Korkie was still talking, his eyes flashing with excitement. "If we take into account that most of the early Force users are from gender neutral places - like Mandalore - we can probably conclude the Son and Daughter are the original, the physical embodiments of the Light and Dark Side!"

"...and the Father is the gray Jedi, the one who keeps balance?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, the image of the Father wanting Anakin to be in his place coming to his mind.

"It can be argued that the Father was created by the literal Force itself as a representation of Core worlds expanding into the mid and outer rims and bringing a patriarchal lean to most places and - " Korkie paused when he realized he was getting no response, and tried to keep himself from deflating. He sat back down, swallowing hard.

Obi-Wan shook his head, recovering himself and grinning. There was something not quite right in his eyes, but he was still smiling. "I think you found your thesis proposal."

Korkie raised his eyebrows, then scoffed despite the giddiness he felt about possibly doing such an assignment. "I highly doubt my advisor will accept it. It's so out there and resources are so hard to find - "

"I have three bins worth of my master's work regarding Mortis. I tried taking up his research after - " he stopped, shaking his head from saying anything about actually _being on Mortis. _"After your aunt got pregnant I stopped researching it. It deserves to be in the hands of someone who is passionate about the subject."

"...are you sure? You don't have too - "

"How else will I convince you to like me if we don't have something in common?"

Korkie opened his mouth to defend himself, then shut it with a wince. Taking a sip of caf to gather his thoughts, he eventually nodded. "Okay. I'll take them...and maybe you can review the proposal before I send it? I don't want to offend any Force user."

"My two favorite people getting along - I wish I had a Holo-cam."

They turned, watching Satine come down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, but she looked incredibly happy as well.

Korkie scrunched his face when she cupped his head and pressed a kiss to his brow, earning a chuckle and a ruffle of his hair.

"I'll only review it if you want me too Korkie," Obi-Wan answered, patting Satine's hand while she walked by and squeezed his shoulder.

"Did either of you eat - or head down to the kitchens?" Satine rolled her eyes at the meek expressions she received, rummaging in their burrowed quarters for some breakfast food. A few moments later she put bowls on the table alongside some yogurt, dried fruit, and roasted nuts before sitting down. "There. Korkie - you and Obi-Wan don't have to do anything until dinner. I have to have a meeting with the Neutral Systems before noon."

Korkie nodded absently, then widened his eyes when the clock chimed in the dining room. Frantically looking at the time, he gathered his stuff haphazardly and hopped upwards. "I have class, I need to go, see you at dinner and - "

"Ahem."

He froze near the stairs of their burrowed apartments on the _ planet and turned, grinning sheepishly and walking back to press a kiss to Satine's cheek. "Sorry. Have a good day Auntie - you too Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan did his damnest not to react, and simply smiled at his future nephew.

Satine squeezed his shoulder, eyes following her nephew up the stairs for a moment before she shook her head with a smile.

"He's a good kid Tina. Your brother would be proud of him, of how you raised him."

A heavy sigh left her, and Satine nodded. Sipping at her mug of cat, she leaned back in her seat, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers. "Richard was a good brother - he would have made a far better ruler than me. I wish you could have met him."

"Well his assassination began the Civil War...I suppose your father would have never asked the Jedi to interfere had that not happened."

A wry smile twisted at her lips. She looked at him, at the man she had promised a few weeks ago to spend the rest of her life with. "I suppose that is true...but I would like to think that even without Mandalorians killing Mandalorians we still would have met."

"Mmm...so do you really have a Neutral Systems meeting today my love?" Obi-Wan's face was serene while he moved his focus to his breakfast, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I do…"

"...and?"

Satine but her lip, thinking of how to phrase this to him. They hadn't focused much on the affairs of the galaxy lately, the threats that were still against them.

"Bo contacted me this morning."

Obi-Wan straightened, his body tensing at her unease. It was a shared secret between them, one that really wasn't talked about but acknowledged in only the briefest of moments.

That the very public split of the Kryze clan years ago had actually been a ruse. That her family was in Death Watch, gathering support for her rule from the inside, risking their lives for her…

"You're not going to like this."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, pushing his bowl away and twisting in his chair, putting a hand on her thigh. "Whatever do you mean? Death Watch, no offense, hates _you. _I've never agreed of your relatives decision to be a part of Death Watch...nor your trust in them but - "

"You talk about trust when your own people don't give a Bantha's backside about mental health and distrust anyone who fucks someone more than once."

"...my dear."

Satine rubbed at her face, sighing heavily and unable to stop the flutter in her chest when he took it and pressed her knuckles to his lips. The coarse hairs of his beard scratched against her skin.

"That was rude of me."

"...but not untrue, unfortunately. But what did your sister tell you?"

Satine knew the grief this would cause him. She didn't want to tell him.

She had too.

Damn it, why did they release the engagement announcement?

It put more of a target on Obi-Wan and all of his loved ones.

"Maul is working with Death Watch. He showed up last night, in this system. At their base."

* * *

_A / N: hello. I know it's been awhile since I updated but omg, I love Satine so much._


	15. Drawing the Line

Chapter Fourteen: Drawing the Line

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding and blood roaring in his ears. Hands shaking, he searched her eyes trying to find some lie before running a hand through his hair. "I cannot - this is - what - how is this possible?"

"Obi - "

He stood, pacing around the dining room in shock. Everything was shaking. "...how - in this - Maul in the Mandalorian system?!'

Satine flinched at his yell, looking at the floor and twisting her fingers together. "...it shouldn't be a surprise my love...Maul has a vendetta against you...and he will stop at nothing to hurt you or those you love - "

"Nothing will happen to you!" Obi-Wan snapped.

The bowls that had held their breakfast shattered. Satine yelped, covering her face, tears beginning to fall down her face.

The sound made Obi-Wan turn, grimacing when he realized she was shaking. He grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose. The recently eaten meal curdled in his stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Satine whispered, picking a few shards of the bowl off of her sleeve.

"No it's not. I triggered you. That's never okay." Obi-Wan sighed, letting his shoulders drop. He went back near her, catiously, picking the shards into a pile and only sitting when she tugged at his arm. Looking incredibly mournful, he gathered her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I am so sorry, my love."

"I don't blame you for reacting that way... it's just…"

"I know. I'm sorry," he pressed another kiss to her knuckles, then wrapped his arms around her when she slid into his lap. With a sigh he leaned his cheek against her hair, trying to process what she had just told him.

What it meant.

"Your family that's in the Death Watch camp.. they're on your side - they told you?"

"Bo messaged me," Satine whispered. "Half the camp wants to leave and resurrect the army...to protect our people, to protect me. Mandalorians may have hunted Jedi, but everyone is terrified of Sith."

"He's only half a Sith."

"What?"

"I may have chopped off his legs off about thirteen years ago."

Satine snorted, tucking her head into his neck.

"How long has your family been double-crossing for you?"

"Fifteen years, ever since upheaval began at my father's reign. Once Richard was murdered, really. People didn't think much of the clan splitting sides, even less so when a quarter of the clan went to Death Watch - obviously under my command...the Kryze family has a violent past. No one liked how the new generation - my siblings and I - were so against the pointless squabbles and violence."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing most of this history but choosing not to say anything. He knew she needed to just vent, to talk through her thoughts…

...but Maul.

"The engagement announcement," Obi-Wan said suddenly. "Maul must have seen it...he knows you are my weakness."

"Gee, thanks - don't pinch my butt!" Satine had to giggle a bit, pushing at his shoulder while he grinned a little. "Can't believe we're trying to get knocked up with a Sith Lord wanting revenge on you."

"We need to tell the Council."

"What the hell are they gonna do, they're supposed to be peace keepers, not soldiers."

"Well...yes." Obi-Wan stroked her side, thinking deeply. "...but...they can help. I'm sure of it. Or send protection, at the very least, while we finish the tour - though I think we should head straight to Coruscant."

Satine snorted, pushing herself to her feet and gathering the non broken bowls. "My people do not need more reasons to hate me - I'm finishing this tour, then we will head to Coruscant for Adi's funeral."

"Maul and Death Watch are in the same system we are, working together. That doesn't concern you?" Obi-Wan asked, picking up the shards. "Both of our adversaries who want us dead."

"I know." Satine leaned against the sink, gripping the edge of the counter. She bowed her head, taking a few deep breaths. "I can tell the Royal Guards to mobilize. That's all I can do, without causing the New Mandalorians to protest the use of weapons."

"...true...but there's nothing against people of other governments having weapons…"

* * *

"King Dendup of Onderon was set for execution earlier this week, and now the Jedi are facing public scrutiny for training the Rebels...we need a third party to avoid - "

"Why avoid it? It's the Seperatists. We're fighting a war against them across the Galaxy. We should take a battalion, go to Onderon, destroy the Seperatists, and restore the throne. Everyone is happy."

Mace rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer Anakin Skywalker. A few people - Kit Fisto and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Stass Allie and Aayla Secura and Plo Koon and Shaak Ti and Depa, some via Hologram - in the command room were nodding their heads in agreement. "If we solve every civil war with violence this war will never end. We have to equip others to solve their differences."

"Then we ask someone like Hondo Ohnaks's," Kit Fisto murmured. "He's mostly on our side. He'll help if we offer a substantial amount and turn a blind eye to his next few spice runs."

Anakin shook his head, frowning at the map of the Onderon capital. "He's been running spice runs for both sides of the war - legally, to be made into medicine. There's good money in that right now, there's little we could offer that would make him want to help our cause."

"Obtain this information how, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked, looking intrigued. "Following in your grand-master's footsteps of befriending lifeforms, are you?"

Mace watched while Anakin hesitated, curious to see the response. He knew he probably should help, but it wasn't his job to always protect the Order members from scrutiny...even among each other.

"Being an amputate is expensive," Anakin managed with a shrug. "I looked into other avenues and found Hondo was linked."

"And thought to - "

"Why don't we just withdraw Ahsoka and her men when it's safe?" Aayla Secura snapped suddenly. She had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten she was there, but now the room had her attention. "If we fight in every revolution where do we draw the line?"

There was silence in the chamber. There weren't many in the command room - there weren't many in the Temple really.

So many were dead.

"Protect the Republic, we need too, Aayla Secura. If we - "

"There are dozens of other sects of Jedi in the Galaxy that are being run ragged, helping fix what our battles destroy. We're peacekeepers, not soldiers - but at this rate, the current generation won't remember that at all."

Mace couldn't help but snort, covering his mouth and looking at the floor. He was aware of everyone staring at him in confusion, wondering what was so -

"Something to say, Master Windu?" Yoda asked, cocking his head curiously.

"She's right, you know. This war has gone on far too long. We are dying by the scores, Master. This is a war of petty politics, and billions have suffered as a result. We need to end this, the sooner the better."

Yoda frowned, staring between the gathered. Most everyone was nodding, or at the very least looked contemplative. He sighed, gripping his cane with a shake of his head. "Withdraw Padawan Tano, we will...but the result of the civil war will be on our conscious."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Aayla muttered while they walked to the landing bay. "You've been quiet ever since the meeting."

"That was a few days ago, I'm fine - I'm happy Ahsoka is coming home, see?" Anakin pointed at his face and forcing a smile. He did manage a quick, real smile at her grimace before shoving his hands into his leggings. "What you said during the meeting … 'if we fight in every revolution where do we draw the line' - that's a line from a play musical that just came out of Tatooine - you knew what to say to get Mace's attention."

"The Galaxy is run by the arts, not violence." Aayla palmed the landing bay door open, clearing her throat from the onslaught of fumes and oil. She raised her voice to be heard over the din and clamor. "It's a fundamental difference that separates us from foes like the Mandalorians - I pity Obi-Wan and Satine, he's a soldier among peacemakers, she's a pacifist among warriors."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, intrigued by his friend's thought process. She was certainly underestimated by everyone around her…

"You should be a Jedi master by now."

Aayla smiled when she spotted the transport they were in search of, the landing bay folding in on itself and the hatch closing. The engines were still being cut, everything still clunking about. A few moments later, the ramp came down and Ahsoka stepped down. She looked exhausted and grumpy and filthy, though her shoulders slumped in relief when she caught sight of them.

"Glad you're home Snips," Anakin murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder while she embraced Aayla.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Removing ourselves from Onderon? What if more lives are lost?" Ahsoka whispered when she pulled away from Aayla's embrace.

"I think we did, 'Soka. I think everything will be okay…"

Anakin realized how tall she had become. With a wave to the man that was coming to attend the shuttle, he wrapped an arm around her. "Dex's for dinner? Once the Council has their report?"

Ahsoka nodded, rubbing at her arms before giving a smile and nodding.

* * *

_A /N: I love Aayla - and theater nerd Mace Windu is my idol XD_


End file.
